A Wolf Named Cameron
by BonJovy12
Summary: Cameron is a wolf with a conflicted personality. On one hand he is basically a hitman, on the other he is a vigilante. All he wants to do is do his job, and stop some criminals on his way. These two sides must face off against the ZPD who labels him as a ruthless killer who is terrorizing the city. T for occasional language and moderate violence.
1. Prologue

_Hello everyone once again. Now, this story is going to be different then my last because of the rateing, I am dropping it to T from M by cutting back on the language, and cutting details about violence, Anyways, Reviews are Wanted, And for anyone who has read all of my stories you will see where this is going. -The Author_

 **I don't own any brands that may be mentioned in this story, please don't sue me.**

 **Prologue**

I woke up with a start. It was freezing, I was laying on the ground in the middle of a park in Tundra Town, wearing a pair of jeans and a hoodie.

I sat up and rubbed my eyes, wiping away the sleep from them. I glanced around me and saw a badckpack next to me.

I opened it and examined the contents. A phone, charging cable, wallet. And a Browning Hi-Power. Okay... Car keys, and a Note.

I open the wallet to find 500$ cash in various bills and a debit card, drivers licence, boating licence, and a concealed carry permit.

I put the wallet, phone, cable and Hi-Power in my jeans and unfold the note.

"Congratulations. The keys are for a 2010 pickup across the street and there is a pair of keys in the truck for a apartment a few blocks away. Good Luck." It read.

I fold the note and put it in my pocket before swinging the backpack over my shoulder and begining to walk.

I quickly spot the pickup and begin to walk towards it.

As I am approaching the street a cop car goes flying past sirens blaring, I cross the street and hop into my truck. I find the mentioned house keys, along with another note.

"Now, I have an occupation for you, Some dead escape my grasp and make it back to the living world. Find the mammals I tell you to and end them, make it look like whatever you want it to, just don't get caught." It read, me understand it for some reason.

I start the car and drive to the address on the paper, it's a nice apartment building, across the street from a family run pub.

I park my truck in an empty space infront of the building and make my way inside, climbing to the top floor and walking up to the apartment number listed.

There is a note on the door from the landlord explaining a few rules and when rent is due.

I unlock the door and enter, glancing around my new home. There is a wooden crate on the counter in the kitchen.

I approach the crate and set my backpack on the ground next to the kitchen and walk up to the crate.

I open it and reveal two vastly different weapons. One, a scoped Mauser Karabiner 98 Kurz bolt action rifle dated 1939. The other a SKS dated 1950.

Below both of the weapons is a folder, I place the guns on the counter and pick up the folder.

Inside is a dossier on a mammal, Image, name, background, where they frequent, where they live, where they work, and a big red stamp saying 'Assassinate'.

I decide to do it sooner rather than later, and grab the 98k and leave the apartment.

It is no more then a 20 minute drive until I reach my destination. The mammal worked at the ZPD, just my luck.

I drove across the street and climbed to the top of the local news building via the fire escape, and made myself a little sniper's nest.

I loaded the rifle and took aim at the building opposite me. Inside I saw a strange sight. There were three armed mammals with my target infront of them, hands in the air.

My moral too the better of me, and I changed my aim from my target to the three gunmen and rapidly incapacitate them.

In the resulting chaos, I waited, not wanting to spook anyone further. I watched as the mammals were cleared, and my target seated in a chair infront of the reception desk, with two officers - a fox and a bunny - talking to him.

"Sorry to scar you for life." I say as I take aim at my target's head, and fire a single shot, watching the pants of the officers get coated in a layer of blood and brain matter.

After that I quickly disassemble the rifle and place it in a waterproof case I had purchased on my way here. And make my way to the fire escape and decend it in a rushed manner. Making my mind of who I am to be. I am going to take my targets, but I will also help stop crime by putting a bullet in the knee if any criminal I happen to find while watching a target.

I climb into my truck while finalizing my plans to be a chaotic good to the city. The police will not like me taking this corse of action, seeing as being a vigilante is illegal.

Drawing from one of my favorite series growing up I chose the title I wanted to be known by, muttering it to myself. "Nobody expects the Spanish Inquisition." I say with a smile driving home to begin my new life.


	2. Ch1 - The Basics

**Chapter 1**

 _ZPD Precinct One, The Bullpen, One Week Later._

"ALLRIGHT SHUT IT!" Chief Bogo yelled as he stood behind the podium. "We have two new cases that are presumed to be linked. One is a string of mammals shot dead, almost always one shot to the head by a high powered rifle, a few are also connected but are multiple shots with an intermediate powered rifle. The other is a string of calls to dispatch in which a mammal through a voice distorter says a location, followed by the phrase, 'Thank the Spanish Inquisition.' When police arrive one or more mammals is found shot in a way that is not life threatening, and they are always found after commiting some type of crime. Both cases are of our top priority, and we will be treating them as such." He paused to take a drink of water. " Hopps, Wilde. Good to have you back, but today you are on patrol due to your involvement in the case.

"But chief..." Judy began before being stopped by Nick.

"Thank-you chief." Nick said before ushering Judy out of the room.

"Why did you do that?" Judy asked towards Nick.

"To stop you from arguing with Buffalo Brain in there. You know it wouldn't have turned out well.

"I know." Judy said looking defeated.

"Now let's get out there and make the world a better place!"

"Alright."

 _Robertson's Firearm Sales and Repairs._

I had pulled a few string and had purchased a gun shop so I could take my firearms back and forth and could just use the excuse of I was transporting it from my house to the shop.

I had bought the business employees and all, and now had a few employees who would run the store while I was on 'Out of store work.' As I had told them.

I park my truck infront of the building opposite my target's location and do my usual routine of climbing the fire escape, and make it to the top where my prepared rifle is already waiting, having left it here the previous night.

I pick up the rifle and load it, and scan the plaza below seeing a large group of protesters protesting against inter-species marriage. As much as I wanted to blow the head off of the mammal running the protest, It's not illegal to voice your opinion in a peaceful manner.

I changed my focus to my target. A middle-aged elk seated in a coffee shop. I quickly scanned for any bystanders that could get hurt before taking the shot.

After confirming the kill, I placed the rifle in it's case and proceeded to the fire escape.

 _Street Level, One Minute Earlier_

"Come on Judy, They arn't geting out of hand." Nick tells Judy as they watch the crowd.

"I really wish I could arrest all of them." Judy replies, glancing over at Nick across the table from her.

"So, what do you wsnt to do later?"

Nick doesn't have time to answer as a rifle's crack echoes through the air. The smashing of glass is heard and Nick glances over to the sound of it, to see a window shattered on a coffee shop and an elk laying in a growing puddle of blood.

The two officers quickly jump into action, geting through the crowd of protesters now running for cover, they make it to the coffee shol where the elk is already long dead.

Nick calls for backup before seeing a strange sight. Through the crowd, he sees a wolf in a red hoodie and jeans calmly walking with a rifle sized case as he approaches a truck and enters it after placing the rifle in the back.

"Judy, possible shooter red pickup." He says before dashing towards their cruser.

 _Cameron's POV_

I started the engine to my truck and began to drive but couldn't go fast as I didn't want to run over one of the terrified mammals running for their lives, even though they were in no danger.

After about two minutes I am able to drive freely, making my way back towards my shop.

In my rear view mirror, my attention is drawn to the red and blue flashing lights of a police cruser.

I pull over and pull my wallet from my pocket preparing the required documents.

After a good minute, a fox... The same fox as my first target... approaches my window.

I roll it down and wait for him.

"Officer Wilde, ZPD, do you know why I stopped you?" He asks.

"Speed?" I guess randomly.

"No it is because back at the plaza there was a murder and you were seen with a case the same size as a rifle."

"Ah that. Yes, you see I do have a rifle, but not for any purpose that I think you are suggesting."

"Save it for the judge, get out of the car." He says raising his weapon. I now see the rabbit in my passenger mirror.

Seeing as I don't want to be shot, and already having a cover story, I comply, raising my hands and stepping out of the car.

The fox roughly grabs me and throws me to the ground and cuffs my hands behind my back.

"I believe now would be the time to mention I have a firearm on my waist." I say as my nose begins to bleed.

"Anything else?" The fox says taking my handgun.

"A lawyer would be nice." I say as he stands me up and leads me to the cruser.

Thirty minutes and a car ride later I found myself sitting in an intinterrogation room.

I stared at the mirrored glass looking at the dried blood on my hoodie and shirt.

The door to the room opens and three mammals walk in, the two officers from before and a cape buffalo.

"Now, sign this because we have all the evidence we need against you." The buffalo says.

"I am unwisely foing to speek before a lawyer arrives by telling you that yoy don't have any evidence against me for what crime?"

"We have linked you to every one of these assassinations" He says placing a few folders on the desk.

"What evidence?"

"Your rifle fires the same round as all of the rounds usused in the killings."

"Sound evidence except for a few things."

"I have a reason to have that."

"Like what?"

"Because I'm a gunsmith."

"That checks out sir." The bunny says. "He owns a shop downtown."

"Okay, but it still matches the rounds in the killings."

"Have you examined the gun yet?" I ask.

"No." The fox replies. "What does it matter?"

"It matters because that rifle hasn't been fired since 1945."

My plan is foolproof, I own a original 98k made in 1939 that hasn't been fired since 1945. I also unofficially own a replica 98k that was made in the 60's. I take the shot with the replica, and hide it somewhere that I can retrieve it in s few days, and carry the original back to the shop.

"Okay, we will run forensics, but if we find any trace that it has been fired, you will be finished."

"Oke dokie, and when you don't find any trace, I will be filling out a lawsuit for false imprisonment, assault and battery." I say staring at the fox.

In reality I have no intentions of filing a lawsuit, I respect the officers who have the right guy, but don't have enough to charge him. Of corse they will be watching me for the next few weeks, so I won't be able to easily keep up my work.

But when was this supposed to be easy?


	3. Ch2 - Fun & Games

_As always reviews are wanted and appreciated. I have a basic storyline but if anyone wants to suggest minute details than I will gladly take them into consideration. Also an apology that my spelling and grammar checker is still on the fritz, so sorry for any errors with spelling or grammar. -Author_

 **Chapter 2**

 _ZPD Precinct One, Several Hours Later_

Chief Bogo may have seemed like a animated statue from his personality, but behind his ironclad exterior was a glowing personality and a heart that cared for each and everyone of his officers, and he also knew that this so called Spanish Inquisition was bad news. He had so far only killed mammals who fit distinct profiles: Bad history. Previous convictions, gang affiliation, large debt to someone or another, violent... and a few more. Not every one of his targets had all of these traits, but every one had at least one of them.

When Bogo heard a knock at his door he glanced up from the case files he was scanning for any possible lead and coldly summoned the knocker in.

The door opened and in walked Nick, a file in hand. He closed the door behind him and threw the file on Bogo's desk, before jumping on to the chair opposite Bogo.

"I have an extremely bad feeling about this." Bogo grumbled as he draged the file towards him, rotating it in the process.

He opened the file and his heart sunk.

"0.000000001%?" He asked retotically.

"That gun hasn't been fired for at least fifty years." Nick said, his hands together with his elbows leaning on the desk.

"He can't be our shooter." Bogo stated taking his glasses off and rubbing his forehead.

"Well, if he was then he didn't use this gun. But we have no other evidence to hold him further."

"Go with Hopps and release him. I want you to follow him home, keep eyes on him 24/7 for the next month. If you catch him in the act, arrest him. If you don't, the keep watching him till I tell you otherwise. Understood?"

"Yes sir." Nick said as he slid off of the chair and began towards the door.

Bogo watched as Nick left and shut the door. He knew Cameron was the shooter. He just knew it.

 _Downstairs_

Judy is sitting at her desk, typing up the arrest report for their suspect. She was thrilled, one week and they had arrested him. She was now waiting for Nick to come back with the good news so they could file the charges against him.

She saw Nick decent the stairs infront of her, she quickly jumped up and down with excitement.

"So Nick, Ready for tha..." Judy started.

"It isn't him." Nick said somerset.

"What?" Judy said dumbfounded.

"He did not have the murder weapon. Come on let's go release him."

Judy's world imploded as she jumped off her chair and began to walk next to Nick towards the cell blocks.

"So this means?" Judy asked looking for an answer.

"We are to follow him 24/7 for the next week, find any dirt we can. If we don't, he dig deeper." Nick replied sharply.

"Are these Bogo's orders?"

"Straight from the man himself."

Nick waved his keycard over the security lock for the cells and opened the door letting Judy through before following himself.

They made their way down the cell block, to where Cameron was imprisoned.

 _Last Cell On The Right_

I heard the cellblock door open with the chime of the security lock and then the closing of the door itself, followed by two sets of footsteps leading towards him.

I pretend to be sleeping, seeing if the officers releasing me will give me any information.

I hear the footsteps stop and the lock on my cell unlatch before I open my eyes and sit up.

"So how are my two favourite officers?" I ask seeing the fox and the bunny.

"Great to know you think highly of us. Come on, you're free to go."The fox says.

I stand up and walk out of the cell, turing down the hall towards the exit.

"So where can I reobtain my belongings?" I ask over my sholder.

"Next to the gift shop." The bunny replies, dripping with sarcasm.

The fox leaps ahead of me and unlocks the door opening it for me.

We walk out of the cell block and over to evidence, where I wait outside the door while the bunny grabs my belongings.

She returns with a small cardboard box of my items, dropping it on a table for me to empty.

After I place my belongings in the appropriate places, she enters the room again and returns with my gun case. I open it to make sure my gun is in there, before thanking them for their time and walking towards the exit.

I exit the building and make my way around the building to where the impound lot is. I pay the standard fee and enter the lot snd briefly search for my truck before finding it and entering it.

I start the engine and exit the lot, making my way back towards my shop to drop off my rifle. Every now and then, I glance in the rear view mirror and see the same blue SUV about a block behind me. No doubt a pair assigned to watch me. I take a right turn into the parking lot nearest my shop and exit the truck, grabbing my rifle and making my way down the street towards my shop. I notice the SUV parked infront of my shop with two officers waiting inside while one of my employees tends with a father and son looking at rifles.

I brace myself for whatever they want and enter the shop.

"Hey boss." The lynx working the counter says as I walk in.

"Hey Elliott, focus on the customers." I say, playfully scolding him.

I turn my attention to the officers waiting at the counter.

"I can help you officers in a minute I say rounding the counter and placing my case on it before unlatching it and removing the rifle and placing it in a showcase and stowing the case.

I turn back around to face the officers, a timber wolf and a tigress.

"So, how can I help you?" I ask with a grin.

"Hello there, Officers Wolford and Fangmeyer, we need some background info on a firearm." The wolf says pointing to himself and his partner respectively.

"What type of gun?" I ask, needing more information.

"Two actually. First one that has a muzzle velocity of about 760 meters per second and fires 7.92x57. Second a rifle with the muzzle velosity of 735 meters per second and fires 7.62x39." Officer Fangmeyer informs.

"You're in luck, the first one I have a certainty of what it is, the second it is onw of two, any more information on it?" I say as I turn around and unlock a case ans retreive a rifle.

"Semiautomatic is the only other thing we have." Officer Wolford says.

"Okay, good idea of what it is then." I say grabbing a different rifle with my other hand before setting both of them on the counter.

"Okay, what are these?"

I pick up the first and explain. "Karabiner 98 Kurz, Manufactured from 1935 to about 1950 by Nazi Germany and the following Germanys." I then set it down and pick up the other. "SKS, Manufactured from 1944, and I think the Chinese still make them. So many variations that I could stand here all day and list them out."

"Okay. Thank-you for the help. How did you know so fast?" Fangmeyer inquires.

"I own these two. I'm a historical gun nut. I say showing off the other guns in my personal showcase. "Mosin-Nagant, SMLE Mk. 4, M1 Garand, Tommy Gun, BAR, MP40, P08, 1911." I ramble off pointing at different guns as I go along.

"They look old." Wolford says.

"All original manufacturing. Only ones I shoot are the SKS and the Hi-Power on my waist." I say patting my holster.

"Thanks again." They say before they turn and leave.

For the next few hours I distract myself with work, selling shotguns to hunters and doing the occasional repair on a busted sight or something of the sort.

At 5 I say goodnight to my employees and exit the shop. Scanning the street for anomalies.

I notice a a fox in a sedan across the street watching me as I make my way to my truck. I recognize it as the officer who arrested me.

"Not one to give up I see." I mumble to myself as I turn on the truck and turn the radio to a song that makes me laugh out of the irony.

 **Insert Song- Harlequin - Superstitious Feeling**

I pull out of the parking lot and turn down the street and pull into the left turn lane to head in the opposite way from my apartment. I was going to have fun with these officers.

I watched as they made a U-Turn and pulled behind me, I turned the radio up, and opened the windows so that they could hear the music if they wanted to.

The light turned green and I pulled out and began my way towards the highway loop.

I pulled out of the way of a car turning onto the road and got ready to get on the highway. I stopped at the light, seeing the officers three cars behind me, talking with each other with confused looks.

I chuckled as the light flipped to green and I pulled onto the highway, flooring the pedal to get up to speed on the sharp incline. The engine roared as my RPM surged upwards of 3000 RPM. To the average person it would seem that I was trying to get away, but with my truck, I had to floor it if I wanted to get to highway speeds with the incline.

I pulled into the slow lane as I let off the gas and put on cruse control settling in at a nice and smooth 115 kilometers per hour. Five over the posted limit, but with the speed everyone else was going, if anyone was to be pulled over, it would be the guy going 140.

I took the highway around the entire city, before exiting at my exit, I checked my mirror and once again saw the officers two cars behind me.

I pulled onto the road and making sure to let the officers see, turned into the parking for my building. I watched as they pulled into the pub across the street, and I wondered how scared they would be when I walked over there for dinner.

 _Across the street, 10 minutes later_

"See him Carrots?" Nick asked as he peered across the street at the apartment building.

"He just turned off the TV." Judy replied as she peered through the pair of binoculars they were sharing. "Think he's going to bed?"

"Nah, it's only 6, and I saw a gaming computer and PS4 while I was watching, so he is a gamer, so he's probably just going to get something to eat.

"Wonder what he's having?" Judy asked, feeling hungry herself.

"I dunno, but it's probably better then what we're having." Nick said glancing at the fast food in the back seat.

"Wait, there he is!" Judy exclaimed as she saw Cameron crossing the street infront of them. And he was walking straight towards them.

"Shhhhhhh..." Nick said as he slumped into the seat, making himself less visible.

They watched as he crossed the parking lot and walked by them and into the pub before sitting at the bar, watching a hockey game.

"That was extremely close." Judy said as she sighed in relief.

They let their guard down as they watched Cameron eat dinner and have a bottle or two of alcohol.

After about 10 or so minutes they were startled as someone tapped on the passenger window.

Judy rolled down the window to reveal Cameron standing there with two Styrofoam containers.

"Couldn't help but notice that you guys had to eat takeout. Here's something better." He said as Cameron handed the two containers to Judy. "Oh, and I'm not mad that theg made you watch me, but a few things. One don't stay within a distance that you can be recognized, and two, don't park so close to the residence. Anyways, have a good night. I'm going to play Battlefield 1, so if you want to watch, be my guest." He says before walking back across the parking lot and entering his building.

"Wow." Nick says dumbfounded.

"Hey, atleast he got us food." Judy said opening one of the containers. "Ohh that looks good."


	4. Ch3 - Someone New

Extremely sorry for the extended break, I had exams and a new semester starting, and needed to focus on school for the time being. _Reviews are WANTED, any constructive criticism is always welcome! Don't be shy, voice your opinion! - Author_

 **Chapter 3**

 _The Following Day_

"Wake up Cameron."

My eyes snap open and I turn to see two figures with me in my room, one is a grey fox whom I can recognize as Shawn Hagler, a high school friend... The other, well, he was human, pitch black hair with a clean suit, and red eyes.

"To whom do I owe the pleasure?" I ask sarcastically.

"I am placing Shawn in your custody, because he wanted to be woth somebody he knew." Grim said, his voice as smooth as silk.

"What time is it?"

"4:27 AM." Shawn replies.

"Whelp, no point going back to sleep." I say dragging myself out of bed.

I wander into the bathroom and do my business before returning and continuing to speak while putting on a pair of clothes.

"Anything more?" I ask.

"Nothing currently. I will keep you informed." Grim says before disappearing into the shadows.

"Hey Shawn, go over to my window and tell me if you see a white sedan in the parking lot across the street, two occupants, ref fox and a grey bunny." I say doing up my belt.

Shawn walks over to the window and slightly pulls back the blinds before dropping them.

"Yep, still there, and one of them is awake." He replies.

"Okay then." I say, impressed by their determination. "Want to play Battlefield 1?"

"Why not?"

"You brought another console right?"

"Yep, along with my computer and software."

"Excellent, I'll need your computer skills. In the mean time, lets see who can get more kills before the sun rises."

"You're on!"

 _One Gaming Montage Later_

"So what do you want for breakfast?" I ask, streching as I stand up.

"Got any curry?" Shawn replies.

"Okay, but I must warn you, You will regret how I make my curry."

"Bring it on."

"You said that before I obliterated you at Battlefield."

"I thought we were scoring like golf!"

"Oh har de har. Now will you grab me some dihydrogen monoxide from the sink?" I say as I grab a pan from a cupboard.

"Dihydro whatnow?"

"Water. Can you get me some water." I say grabbing two chicken breasts and various spices from the fridge.

Shawn gets me a cup of water, which I pour into the pan and turn on the heat, adding various spices and half a can of tomato sauce.

"Tomato sauce?" Shawn asks.

"Trust me. It adds to the flavor, anyways I'm out of the proper filler." I say dumping and entire bottle of sriracha onto the concoction.

I keep adding spices and sauces until the chicken cooks. I then put each chicken breast in a boul, and pouring the sauce ontop of it.

"The best things don't have to look pretty." I say handing Shawn his boul.

He takes a small peice of chicken and some of the sauce before putting it in his mouth. I can watch as his eyes light up, not with pain, but with enjoyment.

"Holy shit, where did you learn to cook?" Shawn exclaims, having another piece of chicken. "This is better than the authentic indian places back home."

"Florida doesn't have authentic cooking. I had a part time job at an Indian resteraunt a few summers ago, I worked the dishes and they had a challenge where every employee would make a dish, and that would be the daily special. Mine was so good, they made me teach it to them and made it a permanent item on the menu. In reality I had no idea what I was doing and just dumped half the spices in the resteraunt in and accidentally dropped a jug of sriracha in." I say, finishing with a laugh.

"I am so glad you did, this it great. You should go on hell's kitchen."

"And have Gordon Ramsey yelling 'Where's the fucking lamb sauce!' at me for an hour for the entertainment?" I ask sarcastically. "Sign me up!"

 _Across The Street_

"Psssst, Carrots. Pssssssssssst, Carrots." Nick said poking Judy, trying to wake her.

"Unless you have been shot, I will take out my pistol and shoot you myself." She replied with venom.

"Nah, It's just that Cameron's up. And he has a guest."

This caught Judy's attention. She sat up and wiped the sleep from her eyes, before picking up a pair of binoculars and examining the building.

She found Cameron in the kitchen, eating breakfast while making hand gestures, probably telling a story.

"Who's the new guy?" She asked.

"I took the liberty of running his photo. Shawn Hagler, Born in North Carolina, this guy has been everywhere. Germany, Hawaii, Florida..." Nick said, scrolling through his phone.

"Anything useful?"

"Not really, only other thing is a degree in computer science from MIT."

"Alright, that's good because they are moving." Judy said as she spied the two exiting the apartment building and entering Cameron's truck.

"Here we go again on our own, going down the only road we've ever known."

"Shut it."


	5. Ch4 - Two Shots, One Kill

Chapter 4

"So what do you do now?" Shawn asked as he drank the coffee we just bought.

"Officially or not?" I reply, still spying the undercover car behind me.

"Both."

"Officially I own a gun store, I believe Grim informed you of my other work."

"He did, so I'm guessing you need a computer guy."

"You're half right, I also wanted somebody to talk with, it's lonely when the only people you talk to would rat you out to the police at a moments notice."

"That's nice, so anything to do today?"

"Yes actually, this is where you come in. The police will be watching me 24/7 so I will need you to do it."

"I don't know if I can."

"Do you know how to fire a rifle?"

"Yes."

"Good, thats the hard part, because I made Grim have me follow gidelines. Nobody under 30, nobody older then 60, and they can't be a saint, and by that, they cant be the nice guy at work who donates to charity and wouldn't hurt a fly."

"So you can not feel guilty about it?"

"Partly, also becuase it makes me look like a vigilante and not a serial killer."

"Alright, who am I looking for?"

"Fox by the name of Brandon Grey, hsd history with gangs, comitted a few murders, never convicted. He usually works at the climate system for Tundra Town, but today is his day off and he is spending it in the Rainforest district."

"So how do I do this?"

"We're on our way to my shop, where I have made an order for a rifle delivery to an apartment across from the place he usually spends his days off, you go in and take the shot, then running out like the guy you delivered it to took it, now wear gloves, because I have already put fingerprints on it, come back to the owner of the apartment, an accused rapist who has allegedly raped and then murdered several people, but never has been convicted."

"He's guilty though."

"Oh 100 percent. I have also been reaching out to Grey, and I will be meeting him for lunch, where you will take the shot. It just makes me look like a bystander, while I will really be keeping him still."

"We going in the same vehicle?"

"No, I got Grim to get you a vehicle." I say pointing into a parking lot as I pulled up to my store.

"An '86 Wrangler?"

"Yep. Already fully registered, there is a wallet with all nessisary documentation, and a credit card from Grim." I say hopping out of the truck, spying the officers parking further past my shop. "Okay come meet the people you will be spending your time working with."

We walk down the street, approaching the store, seeing the officers already waiting inside.

"They're like roaches." I say opening the door.

"Eh Elliott, the others here too?" I ask as we enter the store.

"Yea, Jessica is helping Pelezo (Pu - lee - zoh) in storage." He replied.

"Alright, take Shawn here and go introduce him to them, he's a friend that I offered a job since he's out of the Air Force."

Shawn followed Elliott into one of the back rooms, heading for the storage room.

"Now, Are you two here on business, or do you need to buy a gun?" I inquire, turning my attention to the officers.

"Fraid it's business Wolife." The fox said with a smug grin.

"Call me Wolfie again and I will make you leave and file a harassment complaint."

"We need you to answer some more questions." The bunny said.

"Ask away, but I have a meeting in half an hour."

"We know, that's why we're here, we believe thay Mr. Grey has information that will be benificial to us concerning a recent subject of an investigation."

I smile internally, thankful that the anonymous tip I provided was being used for once.

"Alright, so what's it you need?"

"We want you to wear a wire during your meeting with Mr. Grey."

"I can leave my phone recording and in my shirt pocket." I say patting the pocket in my dress shirt.

I had dresses somewhat formally due to my meeting.

"Whatever works for you."

"I'll do it on one condition."

"Which is?"

"You have Bogo sign a cease and decist order to stop all monitoring of me based on any current or past motive."

"One second." They say before atepping outside and talking into their radios.

I can see them visibly react after a second, presumably from someone yelling over the radio, before stepping back inside.

"He'll sign it."

"I'm in. I presume you will be there to recieve the tape."

"Correct."

"Alright, now if you will excuse me, I need to go see what is taking my employees so long." I say before walking into the back room that contained a workbench and several computers for orders and repairs tracking.

I watch a security camera as they exit the store before I proceeded into the storage area.

"Chug, chug, chug, chug." Is all I can hear after I open the door, finding Pelezo and Shawn seated at a table, chugging 2L sodas.

I wait for Pelezo to win before I spoke up.

"Alright now that that's over, I have Shawn's first job." I say to audable sighs from everyone.

"Simple delivery to a man in the Rainforest district, he has already paid, just go drop it off. Elliott, you and Jessica are on counter duty, Pelezo, you do everything else, getting Elliott's help if you need it."

"Yes boss." They all say.

"Now I have a standard CCP meeting, so expect me back by one. If the cops need help with something, they can wait like anyone else, unlesd they have a warrant, then stay out of their way."

"Why would the cops come?" Jessica asked.

"I got caught up in something the other day, and its foing to take a few days to clear up, nothing serious, but it's life."

I then waved Shawn to follow me out the back door, grabbing a rifle sized parcel on my way out.

"Change of plans, now I want you to shoot me too, aim for my left arm."

"Why?" Shawn questioned.

"Because I want to have the cops think that you wanted to take me out too, over fears that I would share anything that Grey told me, make sure to empty the magazine trying to get me."

"Alright."

"I also want you to handcuff yourself in the bathroom, make it look like somebody took the gun and then forced you in there, so maybe bang your head on the mirror or something."

"Alright, good luck."

"Thanks, I'm going to go mentally prepare myself to be shot now." I say as we approach Shawn's new Jeep.

A short drive later.

I am seated in a nice outdoor cafe waiting for Brandon to show up. I can see Shawn's Jeep outfront thr building across from me, having being ticketed from being over the limit.

"Mr. Robertson, glad that you could meet me." I hear from behind me.

I turn to see Grey in casual attire.

"Do you always do meetings like this?"

"Yea, it just is so much nicer then being in an office, may as well do it over lunch." I say standing to shake his hand.

I mentioned to Shawn not to take any shorts until he saw me signal him, which i had described as me loosening my tie.

"Alright, to begin." I said pulling a notepad from one of my pockets. "What is your main reason for wanting a carry permit?"

"Well, mainly for self defence, I don't live in the safest part of town."

"Alright, next. Have you ever known anybody who has threatened you or anyone close to you?"

"A few, but all in school where it was always bullies."

"Okay. Have you ever had suicidal thoughts or actions?"

"No."

"Have you ever wished great harm or death on someone?"

"Yes, but again, all bullies."

"Okay, damn it's hot out here." I say loosening my tie, mentally prepering myself for what was to come.

"Yes it is qui..." Brandon began before a crack rang out, with the shot hitting him square in the chest, him instantly slumping over.

"Shit!" I yelled automatically, before I overturned the table, leaving my left arm in view above it.

A second crack rang out, me feeling an extremely sharp pain in my left arm. The adrenaline kicked in as I let out a sickening scream, before darting towards the café, tripping inside as three more shots rang out hitting the ground a safe distance behind me.

I got to my feet and stumbled to the counter.

"Do you have any vodka?" I almost yell.

"What?" Asks the terrified worker hiding under the counter.

"Alcohol, fuel will even work!" I say now yelling.

I check my arm, seeing the wound in a through and through. My arm was definitely broken, nothing life threatening though.

A worker exits the back room, holding a small bottle with a neon yellow colour.

"What is it?" I ask through the pain.

"Diesel!" She replies.

I take the bottle, before clenching my fist and pouring it onto my wound.

The pain from this was about seven times worse then the initial wound, but now I wouldn't get an infection for the time being.

I quickly proceeded to take my tie from stound my neck and tie it around the wound with napkins underneath.

I then proceded to scale the counter and join the several people hiding behind it.

"Why the hell did you pour that on your wound?" Someone asked.

"It somewhat works as a disinfectant, because it kills all bacteria." I say as I begin to hear sirens in the distance.

 _Five minutes later._

I was seated in the back of an ambulance, with a paramedic about to change my makeshift bandage with a proper treatment.

"Alright, have you cleaned it?" The elk asked.

"With diesel."

"Whatever works, though I will now be cleaning it properly."

"Can I get something to bite on?"

The medic opened a small cabinet in the ambulance, before opening a small packet that she removed.

"Here, I always have about fifteen at any given time, they sre used more often then anyone thinks." She says handing me a rubber plug usually used to seal small holes in small boats.

I bite down on the plug, signalling the medic to remove the bandage.

She carefully undoes the hasty knot I made with my tie, taking away the napkins.

"Not that bad, through and through, broke the bone though." She says observing the odd angle halfway through my arm.

She then proceeded to pour an entire bottle of rubbing alcohol on the wound.

After I was finished screaming, she began wrapping gauze around the wound, with me removing the plug from the death grip in my mouth.

"There he is." I hear a voice say.

"What do you want officer?" I say turning my head to see two officers I recognized from the other day.

"Just wondering if you can ID this guy we found cuffed in the room where the shots wrang out?" Fangmeyer asked, pointing over his sholder to Shawn, who was being seen by a medic for a large gash on his forehead.

"Ohhhh, the puzzle is filling in." I groan, leaning back in the strecher I am on.

"What puzzle?" Officer Wolford now asked.

"Thats one of my employees, who just delivered a .222 caliber rifle to an address in that apartment block." I say with fake distain.

"So, you know who the shooter is?"

"Yep, if I can get my phone back from the officers who have it, I can get the order for it, with his address, name, and all the other goodies."

Officer Wolford proceeded to turn around and begin jogging off somewhere.

"Alright, all done." The medic said, patting me on the sholder.

"Yay, no bleeding out for me." I say as she goes off to grab a sling for my arm.


	6. Ch5 - Unforseen Events

_Thanks for the input, whan I said brutality honest, I thank you for taking it literally. Spelling errors are unforgiving, but for some reason, Microsoft Word doesn't see them (also doesn't help that half the time its just the wrong word that is spelled similarly). As always, thanks for reading. - Lé Author_

 **Chapter 5**

 _Zootopia General Hospital, Emergency Wing, 3:27 PM_

I pound my fist onto the metal table beside me as my gunshot wound is cleaned for the seventh time.

"Does it really hurt that much?" The nurse tending to me says.

"Yes it does." Says Nicolas Wilde, as he had introduced himself as, from the corner of the room, where he was reading a book.

I mentally make a note to shoot Shawn at some point in the future before speaking. "So why are you here officer?" I say, wiping away tears of pain from my eyes.

"A, because you are a victim of a shooting. B, because we caught the shooter that we thought was you!"

"How wonderful..." I say as sarcastically as physically possible.

"Yea, apparently it wasn't you. We were so convinced too. Anyways, no hard feelings, right?" He said with a plastered smile.

"Other then the fact that you broke my nose yesterday, yes we are good."

"Nice, anyways, I'll probably see you around. You are the go to guy for identifying guns and other bullet things."

"For a cop, you are highly uneducated in firearms."

"Slept through that part of the academy."

"Goodbye officer."

With that he left the small room, leaving me with the nurse bandaging my arm.

"So, how long till I can stop wearing the bandages?" I ask, flexing my hand, trying to dull the still stinging wound.

"Two to three weeks, you'll always have the chunk out of your arm though." He replied, securing the gauze.

"I knew that, so when am I being released?"

"After you follow me and sign the release document." He said, standing up and sliding his stool out of the way.

I rose and followed him through the halls to the main desk of the wing, where he sat at a computer and printed out a document.

"Initials at the top, and signature at the bottom." He informed, sliding the paper across the desk.

"So any clue where my truck is?" I inquire after signing the document.

"I can help with that." I heard from behind me.

I turn to see Shawn seated behind me, with a strip of gauze around his head.

"Jeez, you good?"

"Yea, it was all superficial, no concussion, no muscle damage, just a cut. Drove myself here after the police were done with me." He recalled, standing.

"Well can you drive me back?" I said, proceeding towards the exit.

"No duh, why do you think I'm here? C'mon, I parked right here." He said, waving his key at his jeep, which he had modified.

"Only you would go back home to remove the everything but the frame, doors, and windshield on the way to the hospital." I say, viewing his jeep.

"This is the true way to drive a jeep!"

"It is, but how do you know it won't get stolen?"

"Easy." he said, approaching the hood and unlatching it, before raising it.

He leant over the engine, and took some loose cables, and plugged them into his engine block.

"Only you would unplug the spark plugs." I laugh as he closes and relatches the hood.

"If the car won't start, thieves won't stop to figure out why." He said as we climbed into the front seats, me attempting to put my small bag under my seat.

"Can't do that." Shawn informed.

"Why?"

"Have the soft top under there." He said, pointing at the canvas cover folded under the seat.

"Was wondering how you were going to drive in the rainforest district. What about Tundra Town?"

"Heater, and this." He said, producing one of my old parkas.

"Wonder where that went, you can have it. Now let's go, we don't have all day, I need to go home and have a drink and a nap."

 _The next night_

"Come on Carolina! You're better then this!" Shawn yelled at my TV, where we were watching NHL hockey.

"They're shit, it's so obvious." I reply, taking a sip from my Irish Car Bomb (It's a drink!)

"Says the Montréal fan."

"How dare you."

Our argument is interupted by someone buzzing my apartment. I take another sip of my drink before standing and strolling over to the intercom near my door.

"Robertson residence, how can I help you?" I ask politely, hoping it's not a salesman.

"It's officer Wilde, I need your help with something." I hear the officer's voice through the intercom, audibly distressed.

"Stand back from the door, I want to see you from my balcony." I say, the possible situations adding in my head as I jog over to my padio door.

I open the door and walk over to the edge of the padio, looking down to the street, where I see Wilde standing in civilian clothes.

"One second, I'll be right down." I yell down before returning to my apartment.

"What is it?" Shawn asks from the couch, where he has changed the hockey game to the news.

"Just a client that is dropping off a repair, didn't expect him this early." I lied, before grabbing a light coat and exiting my apartment, and decending the stairs.

I reach the front door to the apartment buiding, where Wilde is waiting on the other side. I proceed to open the door, stepping outside.

"What can I do you for officer?" I ask.

"It's Nick while I'm not on duty, I need your help with something." He asked, the duress in his voice clear now.

"Are you okay?" I inquire, scanning him for any possible injuries.

I notice his left hand feircely gripping his lower right abdomen, with red drips falling into the fresh snow below him.

"You're injured, I'm calling an ambulance." I say, reaching into my pocket for my phone.

"No." He almost yells, grabbing my arm with his free hand, looking me in the eye.

"I'm giving you a minute and five seconds to tell me what the hell is going on before I call both the ZPD and EMS."

"Half of the ZPD is corrupt. It was an undercover operation on the Yakaza gang, almost the entire strike team was on their payroll, only three officers including me got away, and they are currently hiding nearby. You were the only person thst I knew I could trust right now, becuase they are definitely watching my house and the hospitals."

I contemplated what he said for a few seconds, but my final decision was made by the fact that he was standing here, bleeding."

"Call your friends, I'm choosing to help you." I say, punching the code into the apartment building door.

I open the door and turn around to see two figures rapidly approaching from down the street.

They quickly pass me before I close the door behind them.

"Alright follow me. How on earth am I going to explain this to Shawn?" I say, mumbling half to myself.

I reach my apartment door, unlocking it, and now seeing the other two officers are the Wolford and Fangmeyer that came to my shop the other day.

"Shawn, I'm going to need your help!" I yell as I close my apartment door.

"Where's the fire?" He asks before turning around. "What are they doing here?"

"Just get me the medkit from the bathroom!" I command, escorting Wilde to my padio.

"Why outside?" He questions.

"One, it will help numb the pain. Two, I don't need you bleeding over everything inside." I say beinging him over to one of thr tables.

He sits on the table, before I walk over to a small kitchenette area, turning a valve and watching several heater lamps turn on around the padio.

I then proceed to a safe under the counter, punching in the combination as I hear Shawn enter the padio.

"What now?" I hear him ask.

"You know basic medicine right?" I yell as I open the safe and retrieve a bottle of liquor."

"Yea."

"Then tend to foxy on the table!" I say closing the safe, securing it, and walking over to the table.

"What you got there?" Wolford asks.

"Polish Vodka, 90 proof, both to numb Nick's pain and to disinfect the wound."

Shawn lifts Nick's shirt, revealing a bullet wound.

"Looks like it's through and through, so that's good. Any clue what you got shot with?" Shawn says, observeing the wound.

"Handgun, I believe 9 milimetre." Nick says, downing a glass of vodka I gave him.

"Looks like it missed any organs, no arterial bleeding, for now I'm just gonna clean it and wrap it." Shawn informs, taking the vodka bottle from me. "Ain't gonna lie, this is going to fucking hurt."

I hand Nick some newspaper which he bites down on as Shawn pours some vodka on his bullet wounds.

Shawn proceeds to wrap gauze around Nick, as I prod for more answers.

"So why me exactly?" I ask, looking at the three officers.

"Because you are the only person I could think of that definitely wouldn't be involved with the Yakaza." Fangmeyer answered.

"So, what's your plan of action?"

"I know only a handful of cops that definitely wouldn't be on the Yakaza payroll. Bogo, Hopps..."

"Clawhouser."

"Delgato."

"Rhinowitz." The officers listed off as many names as rhey could before becoming stumped.

"So those are guaranteed not to be Yakaza." I ask.

"Yea, those are the 100% loyal to Bogo, there more that I would also trust, but I'm not certain." Fangmeyer says.

"So do they think you guys are dead?" Shawn inquires.

"Probably." Wolford says.

"Should we tell him that you're alive?"

"My brain says yes, but my gut says no." Nick says, laying on the table.

"Why?"

"How do we do it to ensure that the Yakaza, who know we are alive, don't find out that we are here?"

"I have to go finalize and sign my statement on the shooting yesterday, so I can request to speak with him after I do that."

"That will do, so what about for now?"

"I have one guest bedroom, so I would recomend that you Nick get some sleep, and I can get blankets for the others becuase my couch can turn into beds in three spots."

"Okay, I'm going to head to bed now. I need the rest." Nick says, Shawn and Wolford helping him up.

"Alright. I think the rest of you should rest too. And just in case, I have a shotgun hidden under both the coffee table and kitchen counter for easy access."

"That it?" Wolford asks.

"No, I have a safe upstairs too, now let me go find you some sheets."


	7. Ch6 - The Beginning

**Chapter 6**

 _The next morning, ZPD Precinct 1_

I walked through the double doors to the police station, scanning the scene infront of me. Several officers were off in a corner, arguing over something to do with the papers one of them lost, while the other end of the lobby had a press stage set up for presumably a press breifing later today.

I proceeded forward, approaching the reception desk, standing behind a dingo with a thick Australian accent.

"What do ya mean my ride's been impounded mate?" He inquired.

"You were going down the wrong side of the freeway at 70 miles per hour!" The officer at the desk replied, holding up multiple traffic camera photographs.

"So?"

"You're lucky you arn't being arrested! The only reason you're not is because we are being lenient."

"Fine, where can I get it?"

"Lot behind the building, please sign this and take it to the clerk at the desk Mr. White."

The dingo quickly signed the form, before grabbing it and spinning around into me.

"Sorry mate, didn't see you there." He said as I clenched my teeth from the pain in my arm.

"Honest mistake, everyone makes them." I reply.

He walks off after apologizing again, and I approach the desk.

"Hi, Officer Clawhouser, how can I help you?" The somewhat plump cheetah said with a very chipper voice.

 _Okay, so here's the first loyal one._

"Here to submit my witness report, also could you ask Chief Bogo if I can have a private meeting with him?" I say, placing a folder on the desk.

"Thank-you, let me see if he is available." Clawhouser said taking the folder and putting it in a filing cabinet behind him, before picking up the phone snd punching a button.

"Yes sir, there is a wolf that would like to see you." He said into the phone.

"Your name?" He asked me.

"Robertson."

"A Mr. Robertson... Alright, I'll send him right up... He will see you now."

I proceed towards a staircase in the center of the lobby, following the directions Clawhouser gave me.

I reach the top of the staircase and make a left, approaching a glass door at the end of the hallway.

I can hear yelling from the other side of the door, and wait for it to die down before knocking.

"Enter." I hear from the other side.

I open the door and step in, seeing Bogo at his desk, with Hopps seated infront of him.

 _Two._

"Hopps, you're dismissed."

"Actually this involves her too." I say, seizing my opportunity.

"Okay, sit." Bogo says, signaling to the second open chair.

I take a seat before continuing, "It also involves officers Wilde, Wolford, and Fangmeyer."

"I'm afraid they can't be reached currently."

"That's what I'm here about." I say pulling out an old style flip phone and hitting speed dial, putting it on speaker.

"Hello?" I hear Shawn pickup.

"Ey, it's me, I'm here with Bogo and one of the officers."

"Aright" He replies before continuing, but yelling at someone on his end. "Get over here, bring the other two!"

"What is this?" Bogo asks, gesturing.

"One second." I reply.

The phone is heard changing hands before Nick's voice is heard. "Hey Buffalo Brain, fancy talking to ghosts?"

"Wilde?" Both Bogo and Hopps audibly yell.

"Shhhhh!" Both Nick and I exclaim.

"You're alive?" Hopps says, taking the phone from me.

"Yes, so are Wolfie and Fangs."

"Explain." Bogo commanded.

"The raid yesterday was a setup, everyone else was either on the Yakaza payroll or a dead mammal walking."

"Return immediately!"

"No can do, I got a glance of a list of their payroll before I had to book it, half of Precinct 1 is on it. That's why I came to Mr. Robertson's instead of the nearest hospital."

"Hospital?" Hopps asked.

"Oh, I was shot. And before you ask, Robertson's buddy was a medic in the Air Force, patched me up."

"So where are you?"

"Undisclosed loca..." Shawn began, before a smashing in the background was heard.

"How did they find us so fast?" Nick asked.

"We're sending help." Bogo said.

"No!" Everyone but Hopps replied with.

"You'd probably send officers on the payroll. Send... Who was it?" I ask.

"Delgato!" Fangmeyer yelled.

"Him with Hopps here, have them follow me." I say, before opening the office door and darting out.

I jog through the station, literally sliding down the banister of the staircase, and darting out the front door.

My rushed jog turns into full sprint as I run up to Shawn's Jeep, which I had borrowed, and jump in the passenger side, sliding into the driver's seat.

I fasten my seatbelt as I shift into first gear, beginning down the road. I throw caution to the wind as I continue shifting gears, reaching fourth and flying through the city.

I hit the clutch and pull the handbrake, sliding around a corner while downshifting and flooring the gas.

After a few more minutes of highly illegal driving, I reach my destination. It's a small office builing near the docks of the city, formerly used as customs for imports before it was moved.

I stop the car, switching it off, and seeing the flashing lights of a police car behind me.

I pull out my Browning, with a lot of gunshots being heard from inside the building.

"What on Earth is going on?" I hear somebody say, presumably Delgato as he approaches me, tranquilizer aimed.

"Not me you should be ai..." I begin before a deer comes crashing through the door infront of me, firing an G3 back inside.

I quickly deliver a hard kick to his lower right abdomen while Hopps shoots a tranquilizer into his chest.

"What. The. Fuck?" She questions, her tranquilizer leveled inside the building.

"You know that gang that's been causing you a few problems lately?" I say sarcastically. "Yea, they aren't happy."

I step over the unconscious doe, heading inside. I find three bodies in various positions in the hallway, all several gunshots to them.

I proceed to the staircase at the end, pointing upwards, where I see Shawn aiming at me with a Remington 870.

"It's Cameron!" He yells, lowering his aim.

I look to my left and right, seeing Wolford and Fangmeyer aiming their Glock 19s at my skull, with Nick nowhere in sight.

"Where's Nick?" I ask, putting my Hi-Power in it's holster.

"I'm up here!" I hear Nick yell from somewhere upstairs.

"Okay, so, fill us in now?" I hear Hopps say, me turning, seeing both of their tranquilizers aimed at me.

"This is something that needs to be explained in detail, without you aiming your tranq at him." Fangmeyer says, rounding the corner and entering view.

"Okay, so what about all this then?" Delgato says.

"Oh I can cover that." I say, pulling out my phone and speed dialing a number.

Over a speaker somewhere in the hallway, the finalie to Tchaikovsky's 1812 Overture begins to play.

 **Insert the Finalie to the 1812 Overture (With cannons for effect)**

Hopps face drains of colour. "Run."

"What?" Fangmeyer asks, confused.

"HAVE YOU NEVER SEEN _V FOR VENDETTA_?" She yells, sprinting out of the building.

"I'd move quickly if I were you." I say, beginning to calmly walk out, humming the music and acting as conductor.

Fangmeyer and Wolford run past me, with Shawn passing me, helping Nick as I approach the door.

I walk outside, grabbing the unconscious doe by her shirt collar, dragging her with me.

I see the tires spin on Shawn's jeep as it moves away from the building, me reaching the other side of the street as the overture approaches it's climax.

And on cue as the song reaches it's climax, the windows on the top floor of the building are blown out, with flames and thick black smoke following.

"What the hell did you do?" Delgato asks, taking the unconscious doe from me.

"500 kilos of Thermite and about 50 gallons of napalm. I'd get a little further back if I were you." I say, donning polerized aviator sunglasses, dulling the blinding light coming from the building.

"And I thought that the pirsuit last week was overkill." Delgato mumbles as he walks away.


	8. Ch7 - Highway Troubles

**Chapter 7**

 _ZPD Precinct One, The Next Morning_

"So!" Bogo said somewhat calmly, knowing that most of the officers in front of him weren't loyal to the ZPD. "Standard patrols, we had an arson attack near the docks yesterday, so keep an eye out for stuff like that, otherwise... Where is Hopps and Delgato?"

"Not here." One of the officers in the back of the room replied.

"Whoever said that, parking duty. Now, if anyone is to find them, please direct them to my office." He finished, hoping that they were figuring out this entire mess.

 _Meanwhile, Zootopia Municipal Airport_

"You sure we're safe here?" Judy asked for the seventeenth time.

"Yes. This place has been abandoned for years, I have been operating it as a sort of free storage since '97" I said, making that final part up, concealing the fact that I texted Grim for a favour.

"Well, I'm going to overlook that, mainly because your excellent interpretation of this entire situation."

"Not much to interpret." Fangmeyer said from across the room, where he was laying on an old couch. "Yakaza is almost in control of the ZPD, and if we show our faces, we will be either shot, tortured, or both."

I had taken the liberty of asking Grim to fernish the hangar nicely. There was a small office in one corner of the hangar, with several bunk beds on the second floor, along with two private showers. Elsewhere in the hangar, there are several groupings of furniture, a few couches, a lot of folding tables, and even an old Tetris arcade machine.

"Hey where's Wolford?" Fangmeyer asked, snapping me back to reality.

"Think he's over there with Shawn and the guy we borrowed." I say pointing to the office, before making my way over myself.

I open the door to the office, music blaring over a speaker set in the corner.

 **Insert Song: Bad Medicine By Bon Jovi**

Shawn was in the bathroom, containing a few stalls and the showers I mentioned earlier, one of which he was occuping, interrogating the Yakaza we dragged here.

"So, anything you can tell us?" Shawn said kindly, Wolford seated across the room, reading a book.

The deer just shook his head, before Shawn simply stomped on his foot.

"Okay! Yes they were watching you!" He yelled. "They had us following you, to try and kill you when we could, they have no idea where we are, and by the way, where are we?"

"Man that was easy." I retort, half laughing.

"Pumped him up with sodium thiopental." Wolford says, closing his book.

"Yep, so now that we don't need him, what do we do with him?" Shawn asked.

"Just knock him out, I'll drop him somewhere, I need to go get some food anyways." I say, turning to leave.

"Alright. Hey buddy, if you don't turn your head, this won't hurt that much." Shawn said, before deliveing a punch across the deer's face, knocking him out.

"Aright, come help me take him to the car." I hear Shawn say as I leave the office.

"I'm going shopping, anyone want to come?" I ask, spinning my car keys around my finger.

"I'll come." Judy said, standing from the couch she was on, and going to help Shawn and Wolford who were dragging the deer by his arms.

I hop into the drivers seat of the sedan that I had 'stored' here just incase I needed it, starting the car while watching the deer be stuffed in the trunk.

After a good minute, Judy jumps into the passenger seat of the car, with Shawn opening the hangar door enough for me to exit the hangar.

I drive down the road and into the rainforest district, making a turn every second street until we reached a dead end.

"Alright, here should be good." I say popping the trunk.

I exit the car, proceeding to the back, where I drag the deer out of the trunk, dragging him to a tree on the side of the road, propping him against it, before putting a cell phone and thirty dollars in his hand so he can get a cab.

I then proceed back to the car, closing the trunk and pulling away.

"Alright, anything you need specifically?" I ask, pulling back onto the main road.

"Actually yes, I need some stuff that I can get at the pharmacy." She replies.

"Alright, I needed to get some stuff there too."

I pull onto the onramp for the main highway ring of the city, noticing slight traffic ahead.

"Naturally I pick to take the highway during rush hour." I say sarcastically, internally kicking myself.

"It's not rush hour." Judy says, glancing at the clock.

"1:28, you're right. Probably an accident."

We sit in thr traffic for about ten minutes before the issue comes into view.

"Why are they protesting on the highway?" I ask, watching the crowd of people holding signs, blocking both directions of traffic.

"To get their point across?" Judy theorizes, spotting several news vans in the opposing lanes.

"What are they even protesting? I can't read the signs, they're moving too much."

"Uh..." She says before spotting a readable sign. "Oh these morons."

"Let me guess... Neo-Nazis." I ask.

"No, not that bad. It's that group that is opposed to interspecies marriage."

"Oh those asshats." I groan, slumping back in my seat.

"I see you disagree with them too."

"Why wouldn't I? I don't care who you love, as long as it isn't a child."

"Yea, that's my reasonging too..." Judy say, trailing off.

"I really don't care why you hate em, I want to know if I would be criminally liable if my foot slipped and I plowed through them."

"Yes you would... Oh look, traffic is getting through."

"Finally." I say taking the car out of park, as the protesters began to walk between the cars, banging on some of their windows.

"Self defence however..." Judy said as they approached our vehicle.

A few of the protesters stopped next to our car, one of them yelling something I couldn't hear through the closed window.

The yelling protestor began to bang on my window, ao I lowered it enough to hear them.

"What can I do you for?" I asked, a smug grin on my face.

"You inter peice of shit! She yelled."

Judy and I looked at each other before breaking out laughing.

"She's a co-worker, also, back the fuck away from my car." I say still laughing, and pulling my Hi-Power and aiming it at the mammal.

"Yea, sorry dude." He said, suddenly becoming extremely friendly.

I then pulled through the thinning crowd, proceeding down the highway.

"Perfect handling of that." Judy said, still slightly laughing.

"As you said, self defence."


	9. Ch8 - The Great Escape

**Chapter 8**

 _White's Pharmaceuticals, Sahara Square_

 **Insert Music:** **Music You Would Expect In A Pharmacy** **(I dunno, Michael Jackson?)**

"Alright, I'll be in the car when I'm done." Judy said before turning down one of the aisles.

I proceeded forward, passing a few aisles, before turning down one and approaching the prescription desk.

"Morning, how can I help you?" The middle-aged badger asked, adjusting his glasses.

"Order for Phillippe Quebecois, should include Loratadine, Azelastine, Tetrahydrozoline, and Beclomethasone." I say, speaking with a French accent and pulling a small list from my pocket.

"Seasons don't like you." The pharmacist says, jumping from his chair and back to a small rack with bags on it.

"No they do not, unfortunately they, as you say, hit me like a truck."

"Alright, here you go." He says, placing a bag on the counter. "Sign here, saying you received the prescription."

I sign, using my left hand as to hide my extremely recognizable handwriting.

"Alright, have a great day." He says, turning to go tend to another customer.

"Merci." I say turning and proceeding to grab a few various items from around the store before proceeding to the checkout.

"That it?" The cashier asks, scanning my items?"

"Yep, I'll be paying withcash."

I feel a buzz in my pocket as I hand the cashier my money. I pull out my phone and unlock it, reading the new text message.

 _"BOGO CONTACTED ME, LEAVE WHEREVER YOU ARE, THEY ARE COMING FOR YOU!"_ The frantically writen text from Shawn read.

I remained collected on the outside, while grabbing my things and spying Judy next to the car through the window.

I exit the store with haste, rushing to get away from the pharmacy as quickly as possible.

"What's the rush?" Judy asks, climbing into the passenger seat.

"According to Bogo, they found us." I say, starting the car and putting it in drive in one swift motion.

 **Insert Song: It's the End of the World as We Know It (And I Feel Fine) - R.E.M.**

I pull out of the parking lot and onto the road, making my way towards the highway.

"You see that in your mirror?" Judy asks, extremely scared.

I look in the rear view mirror, seeing three black SUVs rapidly approaching, weaving through traffic.

"Climb into the back seat and pull it down." I say, taking a hard right.

"What?" Judy questions.

"Climb back there and pull the seat down." I reply, swerving left.

She climbs over the center console and into the back seat, before lowering it, revealing a hidden lockbox.

"Key hidden in the stitching of my headrest." I say, dodging a school bus.

I hear her behind me ripping the fabric of the headrest as I sweep through traffic, taking random turns, and trying to shake at least one of the SUVs.

"Alright, I got it."

"Open the lockbox."

"Alright... Why is there a assault rifle in here?"

"Not an assault rifle, that's a FN FAL, considered a battle rifle."

"Why do I need it?" Judy asks, immediately before a bullet rips through the rear window, tearing through the passenger headrest and gooing out the windshield.

"Exhibit A." I reply, taking my Hi-Power out and putting it in the cup holder.

"I don't want to shoot them!"

"Then aim for their tires! Can't get far without them!"

Judy's responce comes in the form of the sound of the semi automatic rifle beginning to fire rapiy.

"I ONLY LEFT ABOUT SEVEN MAGAZINES IN THERE, SO MAKE THE SHOTS COUNT!" I yell over the gunfire and smashing of glass.

I take a sharp turn onto a side street that will lead me to Tundra Town, dodging a garbage truck. As we approach the tunnel, an idea forms in my head. A stupid idea, but an idea none the less.

"Get out of the line of fire and buckle yourself in!" I yell, scanning my surroundings ao I don't take out anything.

As we reach the halfway point in the tunnel, I make a hard U-Turn, pulling the E-Brake, drifting into a maintenance tunnel currently under construction.

I plow through the chainlink gate protecting the site, dodging machinery and avoiding large holes in the asphalt.

All of the workers currently here watch in awe as I plow through the gate on the other side and take a sharp turn onto a dirt road.

"Okay, you can get up, don't fire unless you see the SUVs." I say, not seeing the SUVs in my rear view mirror.

"Where are we?" Judy asks, looking out the window.

"If that tunnel is what I think it is, we're currently outside city limits. My plan is to book it for the nearest town with a runway and get Shawn to come get us." I reply, spying a highway up ahead.

"How will he come get us?"

"He's Ex Air Force, knows how to fly everything short of the space shuttle, could probally fly that too. And if he can't come get us, I'll just drive us to San Francisco, buy a boat and drive us back that way, but I know we can't use any public transport or those tunnels because of cameras."

"Alright, let me just get Google Earth up and I'll get us a route." She says settling into her seat.


	10. Ch9 - Fly Me Away

**Chapter 9**

 _10 miles west of_ _Pahrump, Nevada. 17 hours later._

I didn't want to have to drive to Nevada, but conditions made it so. A storm blowing in off the Pacific put every airport and runway west of the mountans unusable for the next few hours, so instead of staying in one place, Judy and I had made the decision to drive out here so we could be safer.

"What time is it?" Judy let out with a yawn.

"5:32 AM. Sun should be coming up soon." I say, before taking a drink of the gas station coffee that I was running off of.

Both Judy and I had slept about 7 hours last night, judy in the car and me laying on a blanket under the stars. I actually enjoyed it, the lights of the nearby city dimmed from the heat rising from the desert.

"You know I love the American southwest. It's just amazing." I say, seeing the first rays of sunlight peer over the mountans to our west.

"How long will he be?" Judy asks, still snoozing in the back seat.

"Any time now, he said he'd call me when we would be able to see him." I say, seated on the trunk of the car, typtyping on my laptop which was connected to the Internet by a small recevier dish.

After a few minutes, my phone begins to ring. I pick it up off of the roof of the car and answer, setting my laptop down.

"You almost here?" I ask, already knowing the answer.

"Yep, just cresting thr mountains now, it's a clear morning, but you should be able to see me even with the sun behind me." Shawn replies, with Y.M.C.A. by Village People playing in thr background.

I slide off the trunk and grab a pair of binoculars from my bag, scanning the horizon to the west.

After about a minute I spot the blinking lights of a plane approaching us at a somewhat low altitude.

"Okay, I see you." I say into my phone, still watching the plane.

"Alright, how am I landing?"

"Do you see the town?"

"Yes."

"I am going to strike a flare, green in colour." I say drawing a green coloured flare from my bag.

"Alright, strike it."

I set my phone on the trunk, setting it on speaker, before uncapping the flare and striking it, tossing it a few meters to my side.

By now Judy was aware of the situation and was standing beside me. I hand her the binoculars while grabbing my phone.

"You see the flare?" I question, drawing another flare from my bag.

"Yep, I can also see your vehicle."

"Alright, there is a highway about a click behind me, approach from that direction, touch down anywhere, just give yourself enough room to take off if you need to, we'll come to you."

"10-4"

"Alright Judy, you got all your stuff?" I ask, packing up my laptop and receiver.

"Yep, all in my bag."

"Alright, grab the jerry can from the trunk." I say, popping the trunk.

"Alright?" She questions but proceeds to grab the can.

She proceeds to close the trunk and place the jerry can into the bsck seat, before joining me in the front.

"When he touches down, we're following him, take my bag along with yours, toss 'em in the back of the plane and get in the front." I instruct, watching Shawn begin his final approach.

"What will you be doing?" She questions.

"Torching the car, too much evidence and DNA in here." I say, starting the car and shifting into drive as Shawn passes the highway.

"Oh you cheeky motherfu..."I begin as Shawn buzzes our car, before I peel out after him, letting the tires spin on the desert clay.

I follow him for a good kilometer before he finally comes to a stop, as instructed, Judy takes both my and her bag, with me exiting the car and opening the back seat, opening the unlocked lockbox behind the rear seat and taking the rifle from inside, also taking the bag of magazines and slinging both over my sholder.

I proceed to reach over and grab the can of gasoline, unscrewing the cap and dumping gas all over the interior of the vehicle, dropping the cand inside when it empties.

I then unsholder the rifle, before using the butt of the rifle to smash in the windows on my side of the car. I resholder the rifle, before taking the second flare from my pocket, striking it and tossing it through the smashed window, turning my back to the blowback from the gasoline lighting.

I then turn and jog to the plane, placing the rifle and magazine bag into the a cargo compartment in the rear of the plane, before climbing in and signaling Shawn to take off.

Shawn pushes the throttle forward, letting the plane come up to speed before gently lifting us from the ground, climbing into the desert air.

 _Fifteen minutes later._

After Shawn leveled himself out at an appropriate altitude and radioed in his flight plan, Judy began to speak.

"You know you never really realize how pretty the Earth is do you?" She says, gazing at the mountans below us.

"Hey Judy, never had a proper introduction, I'm Shawn." Shawn said, extending a hand to Judy.

"Nice to meet you, how'd you end up in this mess?" She asks.

"Same way he did." He says, nodding to me in the back seat.

"Hey Judy, any of your friends think the Earth is flat?" I ask.

"A few, why?" She replies.

"You can take a photo of the proof it's round out of the window." I say, nodding out the window to my left at the horizon, where a distinguishable curve could be seen.


	11. Ch10 - The Turning Tides

**Chapter 10**

 _Rouge Park, Scarborough, ON, Canada_

 **Insert Song: Fox On The Run - Sweet**

POV: Joseph Ximénez

I've been here for far too long, but my orders were specific, bury the body. There are a million ways to get rid of a body in this town, but they make me bury it next to the river, why not throw it in thr river? With the current winds, it would float across the lake and end up in Rochester by next Friday.

Over the music playing from my car I barely hear my phone ringing in my pocket. I finish shoveling in the pit, and toss the shovel as far into the river as possible before answering my phone.

"Bonjour?" I ask, making my way back to my car and turning the music down.

"Joseph, I have a new job for you, down in Zootopia." The voice on the other end says.

"What kind of job?" I reply, pulling onto the dirt path and towards the road.

"Find someone, take 'em to the Yakaza alive."

"The Yakaza? I don't feel like getting tangled up in that mess, and you know I don't like to work in countries with the death penalty."

"It's alright, California doesn't do the death penalty I think."

I quickly drop my phone, setting it to speaker as I notice a Toronto PD car at the light to my right.

"Who am I going after?"

"Three people for sure, maybe a few more."

"What do you mean maybe a few more? That's not how I do things."

"Will you take it or not?"

"How much is the pay?"

"1 million a head."

"Why didn't you say that first? I'll be in Zootopia by tomorrow morning, call me around noon."

"Alright, I tell them you said yes."

 **Remove Song**

POV: Cameron Robertson

 _Somewhere Over California_

"Alright, we're landing soon, wake him up." I hear from the front of the plane.

"I am awake, just resting." I reply, dragging myself to an upright position.

I scan infront of us, seeing the city in the distance and the runway closer to our left.

"We good to land?" I hear Shawn say into his headset. "Alright... Apparently there are some people doing drag races on the airstrip, luckily Wolford has convinced them to stop until we land."

"That's convenient." Judy says, admiring our current view.

Shawn turns us towards the runway, slowly decending from crusing altitude.

"Hold on to something, the runway ain't exactly smooth." Shawn says, pushing the plane down onto the tarmac.

We cruse down the runway, stopping in front of my hangar, where we could clearly see a large group of people and vehicles at the end of the runway.

"You sure they won't call the cops?" Judy asks as we leave the plane.

"What they are doing isn't exactly legal either." Shawn says, streching his back for the first time in hours.

"Cameron." I hear infront of me.

I turn my head to see Fangmeyer aiming his pistol at my head.

"Uh... What's all this then?" I ask, seeing Shawn aiming his pistol at Fangmeyer and Judy aiming at Shawn.

"You have a lot of explaining to do." He says, holding up multiple files, which I immediately recognize as the target files Grim gives me.

"How did you crack my safe?"

"That was me." Nick says, walking out of the hanger, both of my Mauser rifles in hand.

"Ah... the peices are falling together. Now, I will give you an option. One, ignore all of this for now, and we focus on the bigger picture. Two, you arrest me and we go down to the station and see how that ends. Or three, you shoot me right now, be judge, jury, and executioner. It's your choice really, but I highly advise against options two and three, as Shawn would shoot you if you pick three, and the Yakaza would kill you if you pick two. Now, if you would put the damn gun away, I need to go get something to eat."

 _Zootopia International Airport, The Next Morning_

POV: Joseph Ximénez

I step out of the terminal, crossing the bridge over the roadway below. I briskly proceed to the vehicle rental desk, showing the clerk my ticket and taking the key he hands me. I follow his directions to my rental, a brand spanking new black Dodge Challenger.

I slide into the drivers seat, placing my duffel bag into the passenger seat.

I pull out my phone, punching in a number before starting the car.

"Who is it?" I hear from the other side.

"It's Joseph, I just got out of the airport, where do I need to go to get my stuff?" I ask, shifting into drive and tearing out of the parking garage.

"Great, alright do you have a GPS?"

"Yep, got one built into the car." I say, tapping the screen in the center console a few times.

"Alright, here's some coordinates. 3703'39.4"N 12158'28.1"W got it?"

"Yep, this is a fair bit out of the way."

"You know how they work, get your stuff and they will give you a bio of your subjects, remember, they control most of the police force, so don't worry. But there has been a vigilante around the city recently, uses a sniper, so try not to do things that can be tracked."

"Yep. Alright, thanks. I got a call to make."

 _Emu Field, Australia_

POV: 3rd Person

"Alright, put your backs into it!" Yells a kangaroo standing near a large, recently dug pit, she is watching 7 people dig, looking for something.

Her phone rings, she pulls it out and answers it.

"Ello?"

"No I'm good, so where are you today."

"Zootopia? Nice, must be good."

"Oh, I'm at Emu Field."

"No! Because apparently the British burried everything they used after they set off a few nukes here, could be anything here, for all we know, we could find plutonium they burried."

"Yea. So why are you calling me?"

"Really? I see."

"Aright, Thanks Cameron, I'll start watching the main channels, even I know everything that goes on with the Yakaza has to go through Japan at some point."

"What? Yes I have the permits to dig here."

"Yes, it is normal to be digging in the middle of the desert, where they used to test nuclear weapons at 3 in the fucking morning."

"Alright, just to let you know, something big is coming, they Yakaza in Perth, Melbourne, Sydney, and from what I've heard, Wellington and Auckland, they all are moving, don't know what it is yet, but all I know is that it's in Zootopia, the crates I've got pictures of are all destinations in North America. Everywhere from Anchorage to Key West, even going to Iqaulit and Havana. Watch the ports if you can."

"You're welcome. NO I AM NOT TRYING TO BUILD NUCLEAR BOMBS AGAIN!"

She proceeds to hang up and slide the phone back into her pocket.


	12. Ch11 - Revaluations

_Reviews are always wanted, I need input. -Author_

 **Chapter 11**

"Will you unlock the door yet?" Shawn asks through the oak door keeping us locked in the bathroom.

"They aren't going to open it until they make a decision. I for one am just glad they didn't pick three."

"Great. Hey who did you call when you booked it across the runway and hid for like half an hour?"

"Woman by the name of Olivia Chow, friend I made through Grim, the equivalent of me in southern Australia."

"Why did you call an Auzzie?"

"She's from New Zealand actually, anyways, I asked her to watch the broadcasts from the Americas to Japan in the Yakaza, for anything majour."

"And how's she going to do that?"

"She is gifted in intelligence gathering, pretty sure she's ex special forces."

Our conversation is interupted by someone unlocking the bathroom door.

The door swings open to show Fangmeyer, a slight grin on her face.

"Is that a good grin or a bad grin?" I ask, preparing for a fight.

"Good for you, we chose one." She says, tossing me my phone.

I stand and strech after catching my phone, exiting the bathroom and walking up to the fridge.

"Grab me a Fanta please." Shawn says, leaning backwards over a railing to crack his back.

I grab a can and toss it over my sholder, hearing Shawn catch it out of the air.

I grab myself a drink before closing the fridge and exiting the office, finding the officers seated around a poker table, all doing something on their phones.

"Thanks for choosing option one." I say, taking a seat at the table.

Shawn proceeds to a couch close by and lays down, listening into the conversation as he relaxes.

"Start talking." Judy orders. I now examine my surroundings, noticing multiple visible changes to the officers in front of me.

First, they all are watching me, waiting for me to make a move. Second, they all were more cautious, glancing around the warehouse constantly.

"When do you want me to start?" I ask, opening my can.

"As far back as you can." Delgato says.

"Well, I was born in Montréal, April of 1972, grew up in a predominantly English speaking family, learn..." I begin, fake memories forming in my head.

"Skip to when you moved to Zootopia." Nick interupts.

"August of 1994, I traveled to Zootopia for the annual meeting of the company I worked for at the time, first time in the city, fell in love immediately. Resigned from my job in Montréal, moved to Zootopia, aquired dual Canadian - American citizenship in '96, got into sport shooting around that time, always been drawn to history, and aquired my Mauser in '98, trading it for 400$ and a 1988 Ford F-150 to a war vet who was moving cross country. I slowly proceeded to aquire a job at a gun shop in town, working my way up, finally buying the place outright last year."

"Okay, now your other work."

"Alright, may as well bite the bullet. When I first moved to Zootopia, it was the hight of the gang wars, everyone knew it would end, nobody knew when, or who would come out on top. I as tried to avoid the festivities as lolong as possible, but in '99 I got into a car accident with one of the gang leaders, totally my fault, he accepted my apologies, but also made me become his hitman. I did the work too dirty for them. Now, you may ask 'Why didn't you just leave?' I didn't leave because I knew they would eventually find me. Now I finally got free from them in '04 when the feds arrested half of the gang, I took advantage of the situation, burned everything I had attaching me to them, burried the ashes, hid from the spotlight until a few weeks ago."

"What brought you back in?"

"Big court case, it came out that the evidence in the trials was faulty, twenty guys are released, I panic because they knew I booked it instead of trying to help them, I had a target on my head. I would have gone to the police, but an contact I had from decades ago, one of the ones released, called me at like 4 in the morning one day, told me that he had taken his money, and moved to Honduras, he warned me that he was out, but had to pay the bosses off to leave, told me that I had days to live, wished me luck. So I got in my truck and drove two hours to go dig up my Mauser, drove back, and began tracking down anyone who wanted me dead, the first guy was a corrupt cop, suprised he was still on the force, after that I worked my way from the top down, started with the highest ranking gangsters, by the time I was 3 quarters of the way done, several of the remaining ones called me, they weighed their options, and most of them left the country, leaving me in peace in exchange for their lives. My issue now is, there are two left, one of them is easy to deal with, the other, he took refuge with the Yakaza, so that's an issue."

"That everything?" Wolford asks.

"Yep." Shawn says sitting up. "And the reason I'm here is because I helped him cut his ties from the gangs. They didn't know about me, but I feel obligated to help him finish this once and for all."

"Now, I am going to go take a long rest, feel free to think up more questions." I say, rising ad walking off.

 _Victoria, Southern Australia_

POV: Olivia Chow

 **Insert Song: The Breakup Song - Greg Kihn Band**

I parked my Ute on the street across from the barbed wire fence seperating me from the docks. I scan the area, only finding a group of people walking out of a bar, one or two so drunk that they are being dragged.

I casually walk across the street and up to the fence, taking a small wrench from my pocket and tossing it against the fence, with it just hitting and dropping to the ground.

"Oswald you brilliant bastard." I mutter to myself, knowing I owed him a case of grog.

I procure a pair of wire cutters from my pocket and begin to cut a hole in the fence, I cut three sides, leaving the top attached so as nobody would question why a chunk of the fence was missing before slipping through the fence and drawing a pair of nuckle dusters from my pocket and proceeding deeper into the yard.

I walk past multiple night guards before I find what I'm looking for.

As Oswald had told me, the Yakazawere in full swing, loading various crates onto a cargo ship.

"Lets see where this bugger is from." I say, procuring a pair of binoculars, looking towards the boat to see if the name and main harbour is visible.

"The Whitecapper... No, that city can't be right. Bloody 'ell it is Cyprus."

I procure my phone and send a quick text to Cameron, telling him thst the Yakaza may also be shipping out to Europe.

I move closer finding a guard cornered away, watching the boat be loaded.

Unknown to him, I bail him up before creeping up behind him and delivering a quick and hard strike to the back of his head.

I walk over to the crate he was leaning against and slightly cracking the lid, looking to see what the contents is.

"Fucking A." I swear, looking at a crate filled with Nighthowler pellets.


	13. Ch13 - Jumping

Chapter 13

Zootopia Seaside Boulevard, 2334 Hours

POV: Cameron Robertson

Insert Song: Everybody Wants To Rule The World - Tears For Fears

It has been a week since Nick was taken, we had zero leads and our hope wasn't exactly great. I have been going for runs, partly to test my stamina, partly to see if Nick's body had washed up on shore.

Call me a pessimist, but Nick was taken by the Yakaza, that is the kind of theing you don't really survive.

I am approaching the bridge that crosses the canals on one side of the city, I scan the beach below me, only finding a group of mammals seated around a bonfire.

As I reach the apex of the bridge, I spy a mammal on the opposite side of the street, leaning on a beam and gazing at the city. I slow down, wondering why anyone is out here at 11:30 at night, looking at a view of mostly industrial areas. Then it clicks.

"You do midnight runs too?" I yell across the bridge, watching for the mammals reaction.

I can see them move their head slightly, indicating that they heard me, but they don't turn around, instead beginning to climb the beam.

I switch my approach, switching to the point. "I know what you're doing, and I want to say something before you do anything permanent." I say, taking out my headphones and crossing the bridge.

 **End Music**

"I want to ask you three questions." I say, watching them stop halfway up the beam, walk onto an adjacent beam and stop.

"First, I am not saying I know everything that you have gone through, but whatever it is, this won't solve it."

"My issues can't be solved." I hear them reply, the voice feminine and young.

"Your voice and size tell me you are what? Mid twenties? Why would you want to throw another 80 years plus away?"

"Thats 80 years that I would be living with my issues."

"Again, I can't try to help you if I don't know what that is." I say, judging the drop, realising that it won't be fatal.

"Over 300 thousand dollars of student debt only to be ejected from university for who I love." She says, I now seeing her fratures, seeing that she is a lioness.

"Yea that kinda sucks, but what do you think the ones you love will do to find out if you do this?" I say, seeing the conflict the question causes on her face.

I can't asks any more questions before she leans forward, falling into the water below.

"Night vision, don't fail me now." I say, kicking off my shoes, taking off my jacket, emptying my pockets except for a small case, dialing 911 and setting the phone down before climbing over the railing, scanning the water and jumping.

I hit the water after a second long freefall, the cold numbing the stinging pain in my feet. I scan the water around me, finding the jumper about 10 meters downstream, unconscious.

I swim over, grabbing the lioness, and swimming to the surface, dragging her to the beach.

I reach the beach, dragging the lioness behind me, towards the bonfire I saw while climbing the bridge.

The mammals are alerted to my presence when I push one of them out of the way to clear an area next to the fire.

"Hey what the fu!... Holy shit!" The mammal yells before seeing the lioness.

I move the chair he was on aside, before laying the lioness next to the fire, while several mammals call 911 and one filming.

I retreive the small case from my pocket, opening it to reveal several syringes. I take one before stabbing it into the lioness' chest.

After a second she rockets up, coughing up plenty of water.

"Thank... You..." She makes out in between coughs.

"Hey buddy." I say towards a beaver across from me. She nods. "Can you grab my stuff from the top of the bridge?"

She gets up and begins jogging towards the sidewalk.

"What did you stab her with? The mammal I had pushed aside says.

"Adrenaline." I say, handing him the empty syringe before moving and sitting in the. chair nearest the fire.

I lean forwards, shaking my head to get the water out of my ears.

The beaver returns with my items, handing me my light jacket first and setting the rest of my items next to me.

I slip on my jacket, placing my items in its dry pockets.

Beginning to hear sirens, I stand amd flick my hood up, before beginning to walk down the beach.

"Who are you?" I hear someone behind me yell.

"I'm the man nobody expects." I say over my sholder before climbing the stairs to the street.

Behind me I hear the mammals realize that I was the Spanish Inquisition.

As I am walking down the street, I stop at a 24/7 shop, leaning out of sight at several police cars sleed by, followed by a firetruck and a few news vans.

"Vultures." I mumble to myself, entering the shop.

 _The Next Morning, Zootopia Municipal Airport_

POV: Shawn Hagler

I am seated on one of the various couches around the hangar, watching the morning news with Fangmeyer and Wolford.

Judy is still listening to the police radios, not hearing anything new, while Cameron got back early this morning and is still asleap.

" _Late last night, the ZPD and ZFD responded to a 911 call in the canals district about an attempted suicide, we now go to Trisha Lang on scene._ " The news anchor says before the feed switches to a Japanese Fox standing in front of several police vehicles.

" _Yes Clara, at about 11:30 last night, this group of mammals was down on the beach below me having a get together, when they say that they heard two large splashes in the water, ignoring them until a mammal dragged the unconscious body of mammal that attempted suicide up to them and laying them next to their fire... They say that the mammal proceeded to procure an adrenaline needle and resuscitated the victim, before walking off into the night. The police have not confirmed this, but the witnesses have identified the hero mammal as the wanted vigilante 'The Spanish Inquisition'. Now I will show you footage that one of the witnesses captured. I warn out viewers this could be disturbing to some mammals._ "

The footage cuts to cellphone footage showing Cameron, crouched next to an unconscious mammal, before pulling out his adrenaline packet, stabbing it into the mammals chest. The mammal wakes up, coughing up water, and Cameron sits down and takes his jacket from a beaver and places his items in the pockets before standing and walking away.

" _Who are you?_ " Someone in the video says.

" _I'm the one nobody expects._ " Cameron replies, flipping his hood up and walking away.

The mammals then coverse about how that was the Spanish Inquisition before the footage ends.

" _Police say that the witnesses destroyed the needle usded to resuscitate the victim, making it impossible for police to identify the vigilante. Police also ask that any mammals able to identify the mammal in question are to call the ZPD immediately._ "

The news feed then switches to the weather, while everyone except my phone goes off.

"That's Bogo." Wolford says looking at his phone.

"Call him and put it on speaker." Fangmeyer says, running her eyes.

Wolford dials Bogo's number and waits as the phoen rings.

"WOLFORD!!!" Bogo thunders over the phone.

"It's me right now Chief Bogo." I say.

"Did I just see what I know I saw on the morning news."

"Yes..." Everyone replies.

"I am deciding not to report this, as it we have actually found out that his alter ego is actually well liked by the general public."

"Are you talking about me?" Cameron inquires, walking over with a coffee in hand.

"Yes." Bogo replies.

"What is it?" I say.

I simply google 'The Spanish Inquisition' and find the video of the rescue before tossing the phone to Cameron.

"Hmm, well would you look at that. 12.9 million views, with 10.3 million likes." He says, befire taking a sip of his coffee. "I need to talk to you all about something. Including you Bogo. In person." He says his look changing.

"Where and when?" Bogo says.

"The docks, three AM tomorrow, and Bogo, bring every single officer that you trust from every single precinct."

"Why?"

"I will show you when you get there. And come in civilian vehicles and clothes." He says before walking away.


	14. Ch14 - The Beginning

**Chapter 14**

 _Docks Of Zootopia_ _, 0250 Hours_

POV: Olivia Chow 

**Music on Car Radio: Peace of Mind - Boston**

Cameron had asked that I meet him here after I arrived in the country, I had landed 30 minutes ago and he was still yet to show up.

I am waiting next to my rented sedan with my friend Oswald, a Tasmanian Devil who Grim had given me when I complained about doing my job solo.

"How much longer should we wait?" Oswald says, turning the radio down a little bit.

"I'm giving him till 5 after before I ask where he is and leave." I say, looking at my smart watch.

Just then I see the headlights of what looks to be a sedan pull onto the end of the peir we were waiting on.

"Ozzie, Cameron drives a Ute, right?"

"Yea, he should."

"Pass me the boltie." I say, sliding off of the crate I was seated on and catching the rifle that Oswald tosses me.

Oswald was wise enough to leave the headlights off, making it possible that whoever was showing up didn't know we were here.

When the mystery car came within visual distance, Oswald flipped the high beams on, both illuminating the vehicle and blinding the occupants.

Instead of a security guard like I expected, I see a water buffalo and a somewhat plump cheetah seated in the front seats of an undercover cop car.

"Oz, It's just some cops." I say, lowering my rifle.

I see Oswald lower his rifle and both switch the high beams down and turn the radio down so that it was just background noise.

I watch as the two occupants of the vehicle get out and approach me.

"May I ask what you are doing here, and why you pointed a rifle at me?" The buffalo asked, his voice deep and booming.

"I was wondering the same thing mate, minus the rifles." I reply, before I see several more vehicles driving down the peir.

"And who are they?" I ask, using my rifle as a stick and pointing at the approaching vehicles.

"Everyone Cameron told me to bring."

"There's the missing link." Oswald says. "Where is the bastard anyways?"

"He got stuck in traffic of all things." A red fox said, walkimg up to us with his phone to his ear. "He'll be here in 10... No 3 minutes."

"I'd love to see what brought half the ZPD, a man who we thought was dead, and two... Australians? here." The cheetah says, munching on a doughnut.

"He can answer that." The fox says again, pointing to the lights of a boat approaching us on the water.

"Did he say he was coming by boat?" The cheetah mentions.

We wait as the boat pulls up to a ladder on the side of the peir and a mammal climbs up before the boat pulls away.

"Chow, so glad you could make it." Cameron says, reaching out for a handshake.

"Im still on Australian time, it's 7 in the morning in my head." I say shaking his hand.

"Okay, Robertson why are we here?" The buffalo asks, scanning the surroundings.

"A demonstration." He says, before pulling out a walkie-talkie and saying something under his breath.

Across the water on the next peir over, several spotlights flicker to life, illuminating the two peirs.

"Fangmeyer, a few weeks ago, my arm was broken due to a gunshot wound. Correct?" He says, nodding to somone in the crowd of undercover cops.

"Yea..." Someone in the crowd replies.

Cameron then jumps onto a nearby crate, taking off his light coat and rolling his sleve up to show his arm, completely normal looking, impossible if it was broken recently.

"Impossible right?" He asks, before bringing the radio to his mouth again and raising his hand up in the air.

I manage to hear what he says as he takes a bottle out of a small bag he brought with him and sets it next to him. "Put it through my hand."

Suddenly a rifle cracks through the night, the bullet tearing through Cameron's hand and flying off somewhere in the night.

The crowd reacts immediately, only haulting as Cameron waives them off, picking up the bottle with his free hamd and pouring it on his wound before tsking a large swig.

"Give it a few seconds." He says shaking his hand off.

After a few seconds he again raises his hand up, showing it completely untouched.

"Everyone saw that right?" He questions, jumping off the crate.

Everyone nods in shock.

"Good so Shawn and I didn't use a full box of ammo just to say we're crazy." He says to himself.

"Anyways. So the Yakaza have almost complete control over the ZPD, the only reason all of you are here is because Bogo trusts you enough that he believes that I wouldn't put a bullet between your eyes if it meant saving my life. Anyways I wanted to say this before you find it oiut the hard way. Most of you sit next to the Yakaza every day. You eat, socialize and even train next to them, they are everywhere and have a giant bullseye on 99% of the heads here. The only person they don't want dead yet is Chow and her buddy here becuase they just got here from Australia. Now! You are going to go back to your jobs if you want to, of you don't, be my guest, file your resignation and live a happy life, but if you choose to return to work, you will be drawn into the eventual confluct that will envelope this city if not this state or more, now, all of you are to go home and think about this, think about it hard, you can leave at any point, but when you do, you may not.ne safe if you do it too late. And for those of you who are wondering why you're listening to a wanted murderer, I know how criminals work, I am one, if you don't trust me, so be it, but make your decision wisely." He rants like a true leader before turning to me.

"You know you're in America, you can buy an AR-15 almost everwhere, get better weapons, that Enfield is good, but the Yakaza have anything they need." He says before jumping down into the waiting boat.

The lights on the peir flicker off as everyone wanders off, no doubt thinking.

"C'mon Oz, lets go see if any gun stores are open this early. I've always wanted a Barret .50 cal" I remark, tossing him my Enfield and jumping in the drivers seat.


	15. Ch15 - Uprising

_Reviews are always requested._

 **Chapter 15**

 _Centeral Zootopia, Midday_

POV: Cameron Robertson

 **Insert Song: Sunglasses at Night - Corey Hart**

I have been on this rooftop, watching Precinct One for several days now. I knew that when the Yakaza would try something, they would start here.

I flex my arm, still amazed that the Nighthowler serum gave me healing powers, I have yet to figure out of I could survive a bullet through my heart or brain yet, but I will cross that bridge when I need to.

As I lower my arm down, I hear someone climbing the ladder to the roof from the fire escape. I look over and see Judy's head appear over the side of the building.

"Hey Judy, anything new elsewhere?" I say, sitting up in the lawn chair I had brought up here while taking one of my earbuds out.

"Not much. But your ploy the other day worked, Chow said that the red fox you paid 500 bucks to imperonate Nick caused the Yakaza to go crazy, sending messages all over the place, figuring out where Nick is. According to her, he is somewhere in the city, but where in it won't be easy to find." She informs, tossing me a grocery bag.

I look inside the bag and smile. "Did Shawn tell you that I like sushi?" I ask, attempting to open the cheap plastic container.

"That he did, I still don't understand how mammals can eat Wasabi, that stuff is just nasty." She says as I pick up a pair of chopsticks.

"Have you ever had Wasabi?" I ask, taking a roll and swiping it in some Wasabi and tossing it in my mouth, slightly cringing as it hits my tongue.

"No." She admits.

"Don't knock it till you try it." I say, putting a small amount of Wasabi on the end of a chopstick and offering it to her.

"I will probably regret this." She mutters as she takes the chopstick and eats the Wasabi.

I watch as she shuts her eyes hard for a few seconds before opening them again.

"That stings, however the aftertaste is nice." She compliments.

I am about to reply when the police radio I have set on a small plastic table next to me goes crazy, with somebody yelling in a foreign language, which I presume is Japanese.

I quickly grab my binoculars and scan the area infront of the Precinct, finding multiple vans coming to a stop.

"Judy, rifle case behind me, give me the rifle with the straight pull bolt." I say over my sholder, watching several mammal get out of each van.

A rilfe enters my extended hand and I bring it infront of me, opening the bolt and loading a stripper clip into the Mosin-Nagant, before aiming it towards the precinct.

"New rifle?" Judy asks.

"Mosin-Nagant, higher power then the K98, lets me do things like this." I say before pulling the trigger, sending a bullet through three mammals at once.

"Okay, remind me to ask for lessons from you." She says, looking through my binoculars.

"If you want lessons, grab the other rifle." I say, letting off another shot, taking down a gangster behind a tree - by shooting through the tree.

I hear her grab the rifle and stand next to me, looking wary.

"Alright." I say, firing again before turning half of my attention to her. "How much did you learn at the academy?"

"I know how to fire a rifle properly." She replies as I fire again.

"Good, that's the hard part. Now, look through the scope."

"I see three lines in a T meeting but not touching in the center of the scope."

I fire again, turning to her while reloading. "We are about quarter a kilometer away, so with the K98 you wsnt to have your crosshairs about half a centimeter above what you want to hit."

"Alright." She says, looking like she is ready to fire.

"Load it." I say handing her a few clips before firing my rifle again.

After a few seconds I hear her fire and see the bullet impact the side of a van next to a gangster, who I promptly fire at.

"Good shot, next shot aim a little in the direction you need to go, soon you will get used to it." I say, reloading my rifle again.

"Why do you always wear earbuds?" She asks, firing and hitting a gangster in the back.

"I listen to music at such unbelievably high volume that when I do this." I say before firing. "It doesn't shock my ears so my hearing can return to normal faster and detect stuff like the mammal climbing the fire escape right now." I say, drawing my Hi-Power and pointing it at the ladder, catching Wolford off guard.

"Woah now." He says, raising his hands defensively.

"Can't be too careful. I wonder why they're not returning fi..." I begin before I feel a bullet graze my cheek and another catch my sholder.

"Just had to open my mouth, didn't I?" I grumble as I grab my Mosin and sholder it in my fine sholder before finding the guy who shot me and puting a bullet through his kneecap.

"We should move now." I say, emptying my Mosin before putting it in its case.

"I do want to try something, here take the case and my gun, you know where my truck is, take it back to the airfield, I have a plan to find Nick." I say, forming a stupid, most likely suicidal plan in my head.

I hear the two of them decent the fire escape while I break into motion, casting logic to the wind and throwing myself off the side of the building, aiming for a dumpster filled with what looks like fabric.

As I hit the ground, I can hear my pelvis shattering before I can feel it, biting my cuff as the pain rips through me for a few seconds before it dulls to pins and needles.

I drag myself to stand and begin to pick up speed until I am at full sprint, crossing the plaza between me and the precinct in a few seconds.

I dart across the street, going to reach for my Hi-Power before remembering I gave it to Wolford.

I come up behind the first gangster delivering a quick elbow to the back of the neck, before picking up his shotgun and pumping the slide, ejecting an empty shell and firing at two others hiding behind a concrete wall. After hitting them, I scan around me, finding the area infront of Precinct clear, but hell being raized inside the precinct. I pump the shotgun again, entering the precinct and finding utter chaos, with dead and dying laying everwhere, I see that the majority of cops weren't under the Yakaza's thumb missing ao I presume the worst. I scan the lobby, finding several gangsters and corrupt cops trying to get into Bogo's office. I quickly climb the stairs, grabbing a Glock from the ground beside a body and making my way down the balcony towards Bogo's office.

As I come within range of the mob, I fire the shotgun at them, pumping it again before pulling the trigger again and finding it empty. I discard the shotgun, retreving the Glock and emptying the magazine into the now charged crowd.

After the mag is empty I find one officer remaining.

"Looks like you're out of ammo." He smurks, raising his pistol and shooting me in the chest.

I simply look down, combating the utter pain that caused and laugh.

"That's cute." I say, pausing to cough up some blood before walking up to him and pushing him backwards into the door to Bogo's office.

I grab him by his collar and repeatedly smash him into the door, on the fourth hit, breaking the door off it's hinges and throwing him into the room.

I step into Bogo's office, finding him, Clawhouser, and a few other officers.

"Mornin." I say, delivering a kick to the head of the corrupt cop, finally knocking him out.

"Nice to see you Robertson, what the hell is going on?" Bogo replies, lowering the pistol he had aimed at me.

"The Yakaza are making their move, according to my theories, this is also happening across the city. Now those who would like to live, if you would follow me please." I say before turning and walking down the balcony, picking up a rifle and checking the magazine before loading it and proceeding o

down the stairs and outside, finding a van that is still running.

"All aboard!" I yell, hopping in the driver's seat and waiting for everyone else to get in.

"Where are we going?" Bogo asks as I pull away from the Precinct.

"My base of operations." I say, turning down a street heading to Tundra Town, passing similar black vans all around.

We are passing by my Gun store when I get an idea.

"Alright quick stop off." I say, parking infront of my store and getting out.

I walk up to the front door, entering and instantly having three guns aimed at my face.

"Elliott, Jessica, Pelezo, great to see you are all at work." I say, my employees lowering their weapons.

"You're alive boss?" Jessica says, relived.

"You're the Spanish Inquisition?" Elliott inquires.

"What's with sll the cops?" Plezo asks.

"To answer those. Yes, yes, and just bear with me. Start grabbing guns and putting em in the van."

"We don't have any, the cops took em all yesterday saying they were evidence." Jessica says.

"That's what everyone thinks." I say, walking into the middle of the room and pushing aside an empty table, revealing a trap door in the floor.

I open the door, revealing stairs leading down to the basement.

"Start grabbing them, load them into your personal cars and head for the airport."

 _20 minutes later._

I wave Pelezo off as he leaves with the last of the guns from my cellar.

"Everyone back in the van." I say, climbing into the drivers seat.

After everyone gets in, I pull away from the now vacated store and turning into the tunnel leading to Tundra Town.

I weave through Tundra Town, finding a suspicious lack of Yakaza vans.

As I approach the last intersection before the tunnel to the city outskirts I see a pickup truck out of the corner of my eye driven by a polar bear.

Before I have time to react, the truck is apon us, T-Boning us, knocking me out.


	16. Ch16 - Allies

**Chapter 16**

 _Unknown_

POV: Cameron Robertson

 _"Is that chief Bogo?"_

 _"Why would Bogo be with the Yakaza?"_

 _"I dunno, just take them all to the boss."_

 _Unknown anount of time later_

I wake up with a pounding migraine.

I find myself in an office, several polar bears surrounding me.

I rub my temple and look forward finding an arctic shrew seated at a desk on a desk.

I open my mouth to speak but think otherwise.

"Who do you think you are? To come into my part of the city with your international gangs, bringing the Chief of Precinct One as a bargaining chip?" He speaks, an Italian accent visible.

 _This is Mr. Big, be respectful you buffoon_

"Sir you have the wrong idea, I am not part of the Yakaza Gang, and I did not bring Bogo here as a bargaining chip, I did not intend to come here at all!"

"You have manners, that helps, but alas, you are in their van with their corrupt cops, so unfortunately this is the end for you.. . Ice 'em!"

A giant paw grabs me by my collar, with the chair and carpet taken from beneath me, and a trapdoor removed and icy waters exposed.

 _Now, can I survive this? Guess I'm finding out the hard way._

Suddenly the door behind me bursts open, Judy and Nick's friend Finnick entering.

"Boss, hold up." Finnick says, him pushing Judy ahead of him.

"He's not Yakaza, far from it exactly. He's The Spanish Inquisition." She said, looking at him intently.

"Tornakov, bring me the video that was on the news the other day." He says over his sholder.

A polar bear at the rear of the room steps forward and pulls his phone out, typing something in before holding it infront of Mr. Big to watch.

For a few seconds, Big looks back and forth between the phone and me, before waving the bear off and turning to me.

"If you really are this vigilante, then I must ask why none of my employees have been affected by you yet?"

"Because why would I harm the employees of a well respected busness man?" I say, praying that sweet talking would save my skin.

"I see. I have a job for you, seeing as you are also an apparent hitman from what we have gathered from police files."

"What kind?" I ask intrigued.

"There is a mammal that I need to dissappear, should be easy enough."

"And do I get anything in return?"

"Cameron!" Judy yells, annoyed that I am taking a hit from a gangster.

I gesture to the open trapdoor beneath me before turning back to Mr. Big.

"You are a respectable man, so if you do this, and also because you are in the good graces of a member of the 'family' I will offer you protection, and an open door that you can use at any time."

"I will graciously accept if you tell me one thing."

"And this is?"

"All those cops that were with me are still alive right?"

"Indeed they are. Now, you will find the needed information if you will follow Finnick here."

The trapdoor is closed and I am set down, following Finnick out the door while Judy stays to talk to Big.

"So... You wouldn't happen to have a Mosin-Nagant would you?" I ask, looking down at the fox.

 _Two hours later, the other side of Tundra Town._

I reach the top of the ladder leading onto the rooftop of a building across from a well attended night club set on the roof of a bar.

Finnick climbs up behind me, following me over to the other side of the roof.

"If you could please find him while I assemble this... thing." I say opening a suitcase and exposing the parts to a modern sniper rifle.

I fumble around with the parts before giving up.

"Found him?" I ask.

"Right side of the club, back booth."

I walk over to the ladder, thinking as I go.

 _Grim, I know you can read thoughts. Leave a nice weapon at the bottom for me._

I slide down the ladder and to my right I see a Madsen Machine Gun resting on a dumpster.

"A dead weapon I see, how ironic." I mumble, picking up the LMG before climbing back up the ladder.

I reach the top and look across the street, seeing the target alone in a booth with a stressed look on her face.

"This is going to be messy." I say, setting the weapon's bipod down on the edge of the roof and taking aim at the target.

"Where did you get that?" Finnick asks.

"Places." I say, before pulling the trigger and unloading the 30 round magazine across the street, the majority of my shots hitting their mark.

"Okay, lets go." I insist, picking up the LMG and jogging my way towards the ladder.

After a quick slide down the ladder, I jump into the drivers seat of the sedan that we got. I start it and begin to pull out of the back alley, hitting a dingo and coming to a screeching halt.

"You hit the dingo."

"Yep."

"Throw him in the trunk?"

"If he's alive then yes."

 _Twenty minutes later._

"I wasn't going that fast." I defend, taking a small pack of cookies out of my pocket.

"He has only minor brusing, so he's fine. Did you stop for cookies?" Judy asks.

"No." Both Finnick and I say, hiding the cookies behind my back.

"What kind are they?"

"Chocolate..." Finnick begins.

Judy gives a knowing look, searing straight through my skull.

"...Cannabis." I say, eating a cookie.

"Really?" Judy questions, a dissapointed look on her face.

"What? You said to test my abilities, I've already confirmed I can still get drunk."

"And now you're getting high?"

"Why not?" The Yakaza have control of everwhere but Tundra Town, and Tundra Town is under the control of a shaky alliance of gangsters."

"Okay, so let me get this straight. We are going against the Yakaza with a dozen or so cops, the chief of police, four hitmen, the gangs, three gun store workers, and an unconscious dingo."

"Don't forget the pile of guns." Shawn says from next to the dingo, checking his blood pressure.

"But I do recognize the dingo. Owns a pharmacy, so he's hopefully medically trained." Clawhouser says, glancing at the dingo.

"Oh yea, I remember him now, he's Australian. So how does an Australian wake up."

"Vegimite sandwich." Olivia says, joining the conversation.

"I have an idea." I say, standing up and walking over to the dingo, who's name I remember as Logan. I lean down and begin to whisper in his ear. "Marmite is better then Vegimite."

Almost instantly, his eyes snap open and a fist collides with my jaw.

"What did you say?" Oswald asks.

"Said that Marmite is better then Vegimite."

"You bastard." Oswald says, walking away.

"Don't ever say that again. Now, where the blummin' hell am I?" Logan asks.


	17. Ch17 - Communications

Chapter 17

Canals District - 5:27 PM

POV- Cameron Robertson

Insert Song: Night of Fire - Initial D

"Am I having too much fun?" I question myself, ignoring the bullet that tears past my head and leaves a hole in the windshield.

"Yes." I say, slamming on the brakes and swinging the AK-74 resting next to me up and firing out where my drivers side window used to be, peppering the Yakaza van that flies by, I step out of my car, releasing the empty magazine snd replacing it with incendiary ammuniton, aiming for the now stoped van's gas tank, getting a hit and the van exploding in a fireball.

I reenter the car and set the AK in the passenger seat, turning down a side street, picking up a handheld marine radio and speaking into it.

"Olivia! You done yet?" I say, spying a new van in the remaining half of my rear view mirror.

"Almo... OZ, WATCH WHERE YOU'RE SHOOTING! Almost, the timer is currently at 3:57." She says, gunfire in the background.

"Alright , I'm making my way back there, be ready to go." I say, clipping the radio onto my belt and pulling a J-Turn, emptying the remainder of the AK magazine into the passing Van, which swerves into a building, signaling that I hit the driver.

I weave through the streets, approaching my destination, a bridge that the ZPD raised to try to hold the Yakaza in the Canals District.

I get onto the road leading to the bridge and procure a 2x4 and jam it into the gas pedal. I grab the AK and sling it on my back, praying I get the timing right as I open the door and flick a switch on the steering wheel, activating the several dozen pounds of high explosives in the back seat and trunk.

Is I reach the bridge, it raises slightly, forming a ramp, I reach my pre determined point and bail, missing the two bridge halfs and falling into the cold water below while sending the car over the gap, swerving into a barricade that the Yakaza set up.

I swim to the surface, seeing Olivia flying down the river, with the bridge behind her going up in flames.

I simply wait, grabbing a waiting rope as she drives by, climbing it as I'm dragged out to sea.

"That went we..." I begin cut off by the shockwave of my former car exploding. "Well." I finish, taking the marine radio that I had clipped to my t-shirt.

"Shawn. How's the view?" I say, taking the wheel from Olivia, who proceeds over to Oswald and takes a cigar from his mouth before taking a large drag from it.

"Bloody brilliant, All of the barricades have been blown, and from here I can see what Bogo was talking about. The military is building up outside of town." The radio crackles.

Half an hour later.

"Okay, everyone back?" I ask, looking over the room infront of me, where a dozen high ranking cops and several other mammals were gathered around a map.

"Almost." One of the civilians, a banker named Klein says. "The cop that came with me to the stock market took a bullet to his leg, told me to leave him there."

"You know if he's alive?" I ask.

"He ducked into a door when I looked behind me on the way out. Either way, here's that drive of data you needed." He says, sliding a SSD across the table.

I toss the SSD to Shawn, who plugs it into a laptop, and gives me a thumbs up after a minute.

"Alright. Have we got contact with the military outside of town?"

"No." Bogo says, rubbing his forehead.

"Alright I want contact by sunrise. Bogo, choose two officers. Take the van we borrowed. And have all the injured they can take go with them. Send the two cops to with with White."

"Lopez and Rodriguez." Bogo says, pointing to a middle aged armadillo and a younger hyena.

The two get up and walk to the other side of the hangar where White, the pharmacist had set up shop.

"Alright, we destroyed the defences at two of the bridges and blew the one that couldn't be saved, we now have an opportunity to drive straight up to theirbase of operations and see if we can take out their leadership, find Nick, or inflict massive damage to their operations. So, I put it to a vote, all who are for action, this side of the table, those against go to the other side of the table.

After a moment of moving, the line was down the middle, with a perfect 50/50 split.

"Alright so we have a draw. In that case I will not have any action." I say, standing. "We will meet again in the morning, and communicate with the outside world.

POV: George Lopez

I had taken the liberty of personality setting the van up, and now Rodriguez and I were at the edge of the city, behind the front line of the Yakaza and the Military, and we were faced with how to get through.

"Okay, so there is nothing blocking the road, but we may be shot at by either side." I say, looking at the eight mammals in the back, one in an induced coma.

"We have no choice, we go through." I say making my mind.

"Alright." Rodriguez says, reaching in the back and grabbin a shotgun and ripping a medical bedsheet in half, tying it to the barrel.

"If I somehow don't make it, make sure there's a statue of me when this is all over." I say, putting the van in drive and flooring it.

I drive straight thought the Yakaza's defences, hearing small arms fire behind me.

Rodriguez takes the shotgun and openes bis window, putting it out and waving it like a flag with the sheet blowing in the wind.

We drive up to the military road block and drive in, stipping where they tell us.

"Driver get out slowly." Says one of the officers, with the others aiming at us.

I step out and kneel with my hands behind my head, waiting.

"Passenger, out. Keep the shotgun visible."

I look over and see Rodriguez get out, setting the shotgun down and taking a step back before also kneeling.

We are cuffed and have bags put over our heads, before being led somewhere.

"Medic!" I hear from behind me, presumably because they opened the van.

I am sat down in a cold chair and have the bag quickly removed, with a bright light shining in my face.

"Quit the fear tactics, I'm a cop, I do all of them short of water boarding. Which is illegal." I say, with the light being removed.

"Okay then, fill me in terrorist." Says an officer, clearly the kind you would usually find in a movie, becore he flicks a toothpick in my face.

"Radio, right side of belt, flick it on and speak." I say, praying that we are still in range.

He skeptically takes the radio and keys it on. "Who am I talking to? I will have you know I have your little terrorist buddy here."

"First of all, He is not a terrorist, second, you are bound by every single fucking convention and treaty known to mammal, so if you ao much as scratch any of them, I'll ensure you are either hanging by a noose in the Hauge or standing in front of a firing squad. Now, with that said, how are you doing? I'm the Spanish Inquisition."


	18. Ch18 - Battlefield

Chapter 13

Somewhere just outside Zootopia

3rd Person

"This is not what I meant." An army officer says, looking at the line of soldiers, who are all dressed in full ghillie suits.

"You did say camouflage." One of his subordinates says.

"URBAN camouflage." He says, walking away while rubbing his temple.

Cameron Robertson

"They're doing something." Shawn says, lowering a pair of binoculars, currently watching the military from our vantage point on the ZNN tower.

I raise a pair of binoculars and scan the direction Shawn is looking, finding the majority of the army advancing on the city, taking heavy casualties from the dug in Yakaza.

"Green light." I say.

"It's not ready." Shawn comments.

"If we don't, they're going to be slaughtered." I say, grabbing the L1A1 SLR I had brought with me and begining to head for the elevator.

"Green light, I repeat, green light. May God have mercy on our souls." I hear Shawn say behind me as I enter the elevator.

I decend the building, walking out onto the deserted street and towards a parking lot.

I enter the parking lot and scan it, finding a Dodge Challenger in the corner, which I walk up to and use the butt of my rifle to bust the window before opening the car and hot wiring it.

Insert Song: Saturday Night's Alright (For Fighting) - Elton John

I rocket out of the garage, drifting around a corner, headed for the rainforest district, where we had determined the Yakaza were keeping Nick. The same mammal who had taken Nick and darted me had come back for Judy, but had neglected to remember that she was with the remaining ZPD, and had been beaten half to death before he finally gave up, we had found out he was a gun for hire just trying to get some payday, Ximénez I think his name was, so he's now cuffed to a pipe, surrounded by half the ZPD and pumped up on laughing gas so he can't pull anything funny.

I approach a Yakaza barricade and prepare to ram before all hell breaks loose, with several doors being kicked open and somebody with a LMG on a rooftop beginning to unload into the roadblock, as I'm flying by I somehow see Olivia in the crowd before continuing down the street and into the barrier between the districts.

I enter the district and scan the area as I switch on the wiper blades, It seems quiet, but in the distance I can see a large fire where we had located a large arms pile for the Yakaza, I can only guess what started the fire, either a military bomb or a random civilian torching the place.

I stop the car and step out, seeing my destination two blocks over. The Yakaza's main base in this part of town, the logical place to keep Nick. I slip into an alley and plan my approach.

Shawn Hagler

I smile to myself, seeing the plan going against all odds and actually working. Through my binoculars I can see multiple large smoke plumes from various bases the Yakaza set up, and all hell breaking loose from the industrial area, where I had personally set a few thermite charges in a fireworks factory to distract the Yakaza, and hopefully draw them away from the larger plan.

From behind me I hear the elevator chime and I instantly spin, aiming a borrowed Glock 18 at the roof access, seeing Judy and two ZPD Officers.

"Chill." She yelps.

"Sorry Judy, never can be too careful." I say, tucking the Glock back into my jacket pocket.

"How's the plan coming?" She asks while the two cops begin to set up a small snipers nest.

"It's going amazingly well, Cameron is somewhere in the Rai-" I begin, before a large bang comes from the direction of the Rainforest district, with a new plume of smoke rising. "He's over there."

"Nice, ready to do our part?"

"Yep, you got the gun I requested?"

"It's downstairs."

Downstairs

"Oh baby." I say, turning the FG 42 in my hands as Judy speeds in the ZPD patrol car direcdirectly towards the main entrance to the city.

We speed around a final corner and find ourselves at an undefended flank of the Yakaza's main defenses to the city, I exit the car and walk up to a small rickety chain link fence, and give it a swift kick, causing it to tumble over.

"That was easy." Judy says, racking the slide on an Ithaca 37.

"We will see, I say, walking up to the side of a building and peeking around a corner, finding several Yakaza goons looking through makeshift parapets, emptying rounds into the advancing army.

I spin around the corner and empty half of the magazine, killing all but one of the goons in the spray.

I walk over to try and save the last goon, but he raises a pistol, causing Judy to empty a shell into him.

I proceed to kick out the defenses, whistling to a small group of soldiers hiding behind a burnt out car, waiving them in.

I reload in the time it takes them to close the gap.

"Who are you?" A grizzly who I presume to be the squad leader says.

"The guy who just saved your ass, now follow me to the bad guys." I say, turning and following Judy around the corner, a squad of highly trained military personnel in tow.

Cameron Robertson

My plan had gone to shit, I found Nick, only problem was that I was aiming at him, with a Yakaza officer with a gun to his head, and footsteps coming down a stairwell to my left.

"Just drop the gun." I say, weighing my options.

"No." He simply replies.

I cut to the chase, shooting Nick through the left leg and hitting the goon, causing them both to fall to the ground.

I walk over and finish off the goon, while taking off my hoodie and wraping it around Nick's leg.

"WHY THE FUCK DID YOU DO THAT?" Nick hollers.

"Would you rather be dead?" I say, hauling him to his feet.

Nick looks suprisingly well considering he has been missing for about a month, other then a few bruses and the fresh bullet wound in his leg.

"No."

"Good, take this, shoot anything that moves." I say, wrapping his arm around my sholder and presenting my Hi-Power. Which he takes.

We then proceed into the stairwell, I need to decend 14 stories, only problem is when I blew up the server room on the 16th floor it distracted them all there, and now they were coming down the stairs, along with the building.

We begin to desend the stairs and Nick lets off two shots causing a body to tumble down the stairs.

"Hope I have the right mag in there." I wonder aloud, unloading a bullet from my rifle into a goon that came from downstairs.

We continue this routine for ten floors before Nick's leg gives out, so I sling my rifle on my chest, holster my pistol and begin to fireman carry Nick.

I speed down the steps, kicking the door to the lobby open, knocking someone over. I take my right hand and swing my rifle to my side, hip firing it until it clicks dry, before beginning a mad dash for the exit.

I break out into the street to find a odd silence. With only a low rumbling.

I jog the short treck back to my reqresitioned car and place Nick in the passenger seat with my rifle before sliding over the hood and doing a reverse J-Turn and speeding back towards the city center.

I slow down to talk to Olivia when we approach the roadblock.

"Ey, this Nicky?" She says.

"Nicky?" Nick says, tightening my hoodie around his leg.

"Whats the word?"

"Yakaza have mostly collapsed and have fallen back to the portlands."

"The military broke through?" I ask.

"Yep, the battlefield commander is at the airport right now, wondering how to deal with what can best be described as a loose mob of highly angry and highly armed locals."

"Okay, guess we'll head there, but mark my words, we're chasing these bastards back to Japan." I say before proceeding to the airport.

20 minutes later.

"Feel like some victory music?" I ask Nick, plugging my phone into the car's audio system.

"Why not?" He says, now stoned from a joint that a passing group gave us.

Insert Music: Sweet Victory - David Glen Eisley

I turn the music up to the max and roll down the windows, letting everyone hear the music.

I turn onto the dirt path leading to the airport and find a new roadblock manned by both armed civilians and Military personnel.

Oswald sees me in the car and waives me through without question, before the others see me and begin celebrating, a few evwn unloading their guns into the air, to the shock of the military.

Shawn Hagler

The gunfire in the distance aent me into a panic, arguing with a MP over what it was before I heard the music and only knew one thing. It was Cameron.

I saw him drift around the corner infront of us, getting out and doing an air giatar to the solo, before rounding the csr and opening the passenger door and lifting Nick onto his sholders.

He walks over to us and simply smiles.

"So, there a military doctor here?" He asks the MP, setting Nick onto his feet.

"Yes." He replies.

"Call him please."

"How dare you talk to me like th-" The MP begins before Cameron points his Hi-Power between the MP's eyes.

"Did I fucking stutter?" He asks, sending the MP inside.

"WE WON!" He cheers, releasing Nick into the waiting arms of Judy, who embraces him in a passionate kiss.

"Alrighty then." He continues, turning back to me.

"What happened to Nick?" Judy asks, noticing Nick's leg is wrapped.

"Cameron shot me." Nick states.

"What? He would have died." Cameron says as Judy gives him a death glare.

"Medic, make way." A voice to my left says, causing me to step back as a combat medic steps past with the pharmacist White and the MP carrying a strecher.

"Is this Marijuana?" The doctor says, taking the blunt from Nick's mouth.

"It does dull the pain." Nick says, taking it back. "Can't say that the smoking part is good for me though."

"Alright, where's the military commander, I would think he would want to talk to the head of all this." I comment, wanting to lwt the doctor tske care of Nick.

"Follow me, one of you take the other end of the stretcher." The MP says, walking to the rear of the hangar.

We pass by a makeshift chain link fence, with dozens of mammals who all wear the same face of defeat.

"There are prisoners?" I ask, remembering learning about WW2 in the Pacific.

"Yea, most of these guys were still asleep when your militia kicked down the door of a barracks in the Meadowlands." The MP comments, pointing me at a lioness in a military uniform before turning back to the front of the building.

I sling my rifle onto my back and don a smug grin as I approach the group of military officers arguing with Fangmeyer and Wolford.

"Hey guys, I got Nick." I say, casually interupting the argument to the relief of the officers.

"Where was he?" Wolford asks.

"Rainforest district, I had to put a bullet through his leg to get at someone behind him, he'll be fine."

"Excuse me, but who is this?" A peeved elephant asks.

"I recognize your voice, how's that threat of swinging from a noose in the Hauge feeling?" I ask, looking at him.

"So, you're The Spanish Inquisition." The lioness says, extending a hand. "Colonel Jefferson." She says as I shake her hand.

"So have any insight into a little dispute we are having with these fine beat cops?" She says, death glaring Fangmeyer.

"What's the issue?" I ask, giving myself a clear path to stop the two of them from killing each other if nessisary.

"We have a three block squared area of Yakaza controled buildings, we don't know how many are in there or if there are civilians." She says, tapping a map of the mostly tourist destination part of town.

"What do you think we should do?" I ask Fangmeyer.

"Sweep building by building to ensure civilians won't be harmed." She says, not breaking the death glare.

"I think we should make one announcement for them to surrender before we level the place." Jefferson says.

"I have a better idea, Jefferson tell your soldiers to secure the perimeter. Wolford get Shawn and tell him to bring his Jeep to here." I say tapping a point a block away from the encircled area. "Bring Fangmeyer with you." I say, truning to stow my rifle.

Fourty-five minutes later.

"Are all the sharpshooters in position?" I ask as Shawn removes the windshield from the Jeep, leaving no outside pannel other then the engine area.

"We're good." Jefferson says, still not fully understanding my plan.

"Good, when you see muzzle flash, you better hot where the shooter would be." I say climbing into the drivers seat and donning a Panama hat and golden rimmed aviator sunglasses. "If I die, I want a viking funeral."

Insert Song: Don't Stop The Music - Initial D

I shift the gears, doing a burnout as I take off down the street, flying by the Military perimeter, blaring the music so loud that the ground is shaking, I start a pattern of drifting around corners in a set course that covers the entire area, in the background I can hear automatic gunfire, with occasional pufs of smoke hitting the ground around me, I can only guess if the military sharpshooters can hit them, I said to let me do this for several minutes before beginning to crush the pocket, clearing building by building, hopefully this would both draw civilians out so they can run, and for the Yakaza to get into positions that can be seen by snipers.

I drift around another corner and find two Yakaza goons standing on a balcony, one feeding the other, unloading at me with a mounted Machine Gun, I flip them off as I speed by, feeling a bullet catch me in the lower body.

I drift around a roundabout at the end of the street, puting the car in cruse control and standing on the seat with a grenade in hand, as I fly past this time I let loose the grenade, the two of them jumping off the balcony a split second before it detonates, and by this time I am around another corner continuing the pattern.

I come to a final stop infront of Precinct 7, cranking the music up higher so that I can see panes of glass vibrating as I rack the slide on my personally owned Chicago Typewriter SMG fitted with a custom made 75 round drum magazine. I kick the door of the precinct open, catching several corrupt ZPD officers and half a dozen Yakaza seated in half-assed defences that a quick emptying of the magazine takes care of, I reload, slightly dancing to the music as I casually stroll through the open lobby, spraying anyone who dares show themselves, after I exped my spare two magazines, I sling the unloaded SMG on my back and draw a Glock 18 and my Hi-Power, beginning to clear the building by kicking down every door and putting three bullets in anyone aiming a gun at me, I come to the final office in the building, the Chief's. I kick the door down, but this time I only let loose one bullet, hitting the pistol that the corrupt cop has in his hand, jamming it.

"Put em up." I say, spinning a pair of picked up cuffs on my finger.

I proceed to cuff the defeated cop before leading him through the carnage of the station with at least three dozen dead bodies scattering the main foyer alone.

I throw the cop in the back seat of the Jeep, cuffing his hands around the roll cage before grabbing a flare gun from the glove box, shooting it in the air before beginning the victory drive back to the forward operating base.


	19. Ch19 - Recovery

Chapter 19

Tundra Town, Robertson Residence.

POV: Shawn Hagler

"I'm suprised the place wasn't looted." I comment, streching as I lie down on one of the couches.

"I'm considered family to Big now, if anyone touches this place they'll be iced by sundown." Cameron says, removing a floorboard and taking out a corked bottle. "Doesn't hurt to hide your shit though."

He grabs two glasses before walking over to the couch, handing me a glass before uncorking the bottle.

"Man, I've fucking needed this." He says, taking a swig before filling my glass.

"Gah, what's this?" I say, gagging after taking a sip.

"1889 canadian rye whiskey." Cameron says, taking another sip, gagging this time as someone knocks on the door.

"C'MON IN!" Cameron yells, leaning back and resting his feet on the coffee table.

"G'day." Olivia says walking in with Oswald and Wolford.

"Whiskey?" Cameron asks, holding up the bottle.

"What kind?" Oswald asks.

"Rye, 1889."

"I'll have a glass." Oswald says, going to grab a glass from where Cameron points him.

"How is the power still running in this place?" Wolford asks.

"Solar pannels on the roof along with a diesel generator in the basement. Filled the tank, so we're good for about a week." Cameron says, leaning his head back.

"So what's the situation?" I ask, finishing my glass.

"All coordinated resistance is gone, Feds are going to pick up the ones running for Mexico for a few weeks, otherwise we've won."

"This isn't over." Cameron says.

"How so?"

"Olivia, how many crates were being loaded onto the ship in Australia?"

"Hundreds as far as I could tell." She replies.

"So where the hell are they? They obviously didn't use them on their goons, becuase I don't see any of 'em being able to HEAR SOMEONE TRYING TO SNEAK UP BEHIND ME." Cameron yells, catching Fangmeyer off guard as she is about to scare Cameron.

"Don't blame a girl for trying." She says, sitting and pouring herself a glass.

"That is a good question, we have no fucking clue where the shit is." I say, racking my brain for possible uses. "Could they be used as bio weapons?" I ask.

"How so?"

"Vaporize them, put it in the water, make anyone and everyone in a city go savage, I mean. we have living proof its the real shit right here, how in God's name he can control it is beyond me, but he can." I say, laying back down.

"Possibly, but then all you would have is a rambling city that would burn itself to the ground within days."

"Terror." Cameron says.

"What?"

"Terrorism. What would you do if you were told to submit or face cities being poisoned?" He elaborates.

"Oh god remember Bellwether's famous words to Judy?" I say.

"Fear always works." Cameron replies with before changing the subject. "So, anyone want to watch old movies that are objectively better then new movies?"

"What are out options?"

"The Enemy Below, Groundhog Day, Ghostbusters Two, uhhh I have an entire cabinet over there." He says, pointing at a metal locker next to his TV setup.

I stand and swing open the locker, finding several hundred Blu Ray and DVD movies.

"I pirated half of them, most of them are old WW2 movies."

"Anyone want to watch Jaws?" I ask, running my finger along the movies and reading their titles.

"Ehh, seen it too many times." Fangmeyer responds, got anything newer?"

I scan the cabinet and find a small collection of newer movies, mostly made by Disney, my heart skips a beat when I see Zootopia, I quietly shift it to the end, hiding it behind the door before grabbing the rest of them.

"Alright, looks like Cameron does have some new Disney movies." I say, setting them on the table.

"But their kids movies." Oswald complains.

"Have you seen them?"

"Yea."

"Do you have kids?"

"No."

"Shut your face, now anyone have any preference?"

"Let's see... Frozen?" Wolford asks.

I hear Olivia begin humming 'Let It Go', along with the safeties on four pistols click off. I turn to find Olivia quiet, with everyone else aiming their pistols at her head.

"I don't need that song atuck in my head for another two damm years, only reason it left was because Moana came out." Cameron says, taking the movie from the pile.

"Okay, we can watch that."

"Glad we can agree."

 _The Next Morning_

I am suddenly awoken by a bucket of cold water in my face. I jolt up, finding myself on the padio, surrounded by beer cans.

"Jesus, I can't remember anything from last night." I say, rubbing my head to try and dissipate the forming migrane.

"Don't feel bad, I for one didn't go overboard celebrating." Cameron says, tossing me a towel.

"What about the others?"

"Wolford and Fangmeyer walked home after drinking half what you had, I saw them give up and just walk into a motel down the street. Oswald and Olivia didn't have anything other then the whiskey, so they left sometime after you passed out."

"How'd I get out here?"

"Dunno, when I went to sleep you were backed out on the couch, with a 24 pack of beer still in the fridge."

"So what are you doing today.?" I ask, coming to my feet.

"Going to go see Bogo, says he has something important to tell me. Probably an arrest warrant, but I'm ready if it is."

"How so?"

"Big says he will provide a lawyer, and to be honest, after what I did, what jury would convict me?"

"What should I do?"

"I dunno, I hear that the city's government is going to be drastically changed, find something out." He says, turning and heading for the front door.

POV: Cameron Robertson

I hop into my newly aquired Dodge Challenger. I chose to keep the car and took it to a mechanic to change the locks, so I now have a Challenger. The DMV's records were somehow destroyed, so everyone in the city has to register their cars. From what I could find, my new car was a rental before I borrowed it.

I drive towards the city center, being stopped every few blocks at military checkpoints. The military had taken full control of the city and had dispanded the militia that I had created, letting everyone keep the guns, which they mostly gave back to me anyways.

I roll up to Precinct One, parking my car and strolling up to the military checkpoint searching everyone entering.

"ID." The soldier thaf approaches me asks.

I hand over my passport, finding it works best because it's federal ID.

"Drop your sidearm off before you enter."

I walk over to a man seated at a folding table and place my holster on the table, also removing a knife from my boot, a handheld taser from my pocket, and a duffelbag with a sawed off shotgun and a couple hundred buckshot shells.

"That it?"

"Yep." I say, turning and proceeding into the building, climbing the stairs after shaking a few hands and getting a large hug from Clawhouser.

I approach the office, raising my hand to knock on the door, having it open before I get there.

"Morning." I say, lowering my hand and walking past Nick to find a few others in the room.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but you're Douglas Moon." I say, recognizing the aging wolf from political posters for the election that was supposed to happen last week.

"You would be correct." He responds.

"So, Am I here to be arrested?" I ask, cutting to the chase.

"No, I did the math and there is no possible way having you arrested will result in a conviction for numerous reasons."

"That's what I expected, so why am I here?"

"That would be my doing." Moon says. "The elections have been rescheduled for two weeks from now, and I am willing to make you an offer."

"I'm listening."

"I need a bodyguard, my last one died a week ago during the chaos, and nobody is willing to protect a politician whrn the Yakaza could still strike."

"What's in it for me?"

"A man of opportunity I see... Immunity from any charges that my come to light."

"And you now have a bodyguard. Now do you have a specific uniform, because I have a really nice black and red suit..."

"You can wear whatever you want as long as you would be fine on TV wearing it."

"I'm guessing the other reason you asked me is because I'm kinda the local hero now."

"Possibly." He says, taking a sip on coffee

"When do I start?"

"This afternoon. Meet me infront of city hall."

"Alright, and Mr. Moon, You probably chose the best person for the job."

"Call me Douglas."

"Not a chance." I say, exiting the office.

I decend the stairs, taking a packet of cigarettes from my pocket. I open it, revealing several hand rolled blunts.

I had repeatedly tested myself, and had found that I am physical unable to get high. I will still get a small buzz, but I don't get spaced out whatsoever.

I had also figured that smoking wouldn't be an issue because of my inability to be injured, mainly because my chronic sinus issues along with the hunk out of my arm from my old gunshot wound had dissappeared.

I light my blunt, walking back up to the military checkpoint, having my weapons still on the table.

"Slow day?" I ask, replacing all my items.

"You could say... Is that cannabis?" The officer replies.

"Legal in California." I say, turning and taking my passport from the soldier, walking back to my car.

I hop back in the car, turning the radio back on to see if the local rock station was back up.

"And here's a favorite of mine." The host says, a song beginning in the background.

 **Insert Song: Animal - Def Leppard**

I roll down the windows and put the car in reverse, driving downtown, hoping to see the city getting back to normal.

I stop at a light, taking another drag from my blunt, trying to evaluate Shawn's possibly that the Yakaza my use Nighthowler as a bio weapon.

"It is possible." I theorize aloud, pulling through the intersection and being slowslowed down by a car lineup for a checkpoint.

I toss my roach out the window into a puddle, scanning the street and finding the city beginning to come back to life, with some of the shops beginning to open. The only major difference from day to day life is the large military presence.

I pull into the checkpoint, already holding up my passport for the soldier.

"Is this your vehicle? He asks.

"Do you have records saying it's not?"

"No."

"Then, yes it's my car." I reply with a smile.

"Alrighty, move ahead. Avoid the Fairview Plaza area, there is a large political rally."

"Times already starting back up?"

"Not really, he's just taking questions in preparation for the debate later."

"Thanks, have a good day."

I pull forward, turning directly towards Fairview Plaza, wanting to see how many people are turning out.

After a quick drive, I park my car in a parking lot across from the Fairview mall, with the plaza next to it.

I approach the gathering of several hundred mammals, it appears that Times hasn't started to speak yet.

I lean against a lamppost, waiting for a few minutes before I see Times climb on the stage. I light another blunt, dulling the ringing from the cheers of the crowd.

"Damn superhearing." I mumble, letting the buzz diminish the headache.

"Good afternoon everyone." He begins, signaling the crowd to quiet down. "Now, to begin, I will take a few questions from the crowd before I answer the press' questions." He begins before scanning the crowd.

"Wait, who's that at the back?" I hear him faintly say to someone next to him as he points at me.

"Oh shit." I say, flicking my aviators down infront of my eyes.

"Thats The Spanish Inquisition." I hear several people in the crowd say, before it is overcome with murmurs, half good, half bad.

"How about I take a question from the man who can be credited with saving our city?"

I sigh as I see a mammal walking towards me with a wireless microphone.

I take the microphone, thinking of a question.

"Two things," I begin with. "First, I don't really like all the attention, so please don't single me out. Second, what's your opinion on the legality of Marijuana?" I ask, the blunt out of sight in my left hand.

"Well, that is a fairly good question, I will admit, I didn't appreciate or approve of the state's way of deciding whether to legalize it."

"Wasn't it a referendum that passed with majority support of the population?" I point out.

"Well... Yes, but I don't appreciate that it was thrown in along with other options on a ballot, but I have come to accept that the will of the people cannot be changed."

"Fair enough, still not voting for you though." I say, placing the blunt back in my mouth.

"Any reason why?"

"You're against interspecies marriage."

"Why you dirt..."

"I'm gonna stop you before you say something you'll regret, so for now I bid you adeau, we'll be meeting again soon." I say going to hand the mic back. "That's not a threat." I add, turning to walk away, crushing my roach under my foot and walking away.

I can hear a whistling in the air and turn to catch a glass bottle someone had decided to throw at me. "That's not nice." I say, discarding the bottle in a garbage bin and heading back for my car.

I enter the parking lot, unlocking my car and sitting inside, turning the key in the ignition.

 **Insert Song: Shout - Tears for Fears**

I rub my forehead, driving out of the parking lot and towards city hall to meet Moon.

I stop at a red light, admiring a new banner that someone hung from a pedestrian bridge showing what eould have been considered communist propaganda if not for the 'Rise Up' on it.

I turn another corner, coming to face another military checkpoint.

I sigh as I hold up my ID. "Yes it's my car." I say, the soldier closing her mouth and waiving me through.

I pull up to a police barricade, an officer walking up to my window.

"Where are you heading?" She asks.

"City Hall." I reply, turning down the radio a bit.

"Watching the debate?"

"No, I'm actually Moon's new bodyguard."

"Alright, in that case, pull through, parking lot on the west side of the building is for employees, so park there."

"Thanks." I say as the other officer moves a barrer aside to allow me to pass.

I pull through, parking as close to the building as possible.

I exit my car, going to light another blunt before remembering that I can't smoke inside.

I slide the packet back into my pocket, throwing a light jacket over my shoulders to conceal my sidearm.

I enter a side enterance, following the sounds of a debate, coming into the press room of the building, finding it retrofit for a two person debate.

I find Moon standing on the stage, reading a newspaper.

"Didn't tell me the first thing I'd be protecting you at was a debate." I say, sitting on a folding chair someone left.

"Well, I thought you read the paper." He says, tapping the cover, detailing the election schedule.

"Haven't had the time recently, only got back into my apartment last night. I stopped by Times' rally, turns out some people don't really like me."

"He had you ask a question?" Moon theorizes.

"Yep, asked his opinion on cannabis."

"You smoke?"

"Yep, for some reason I can't get high so I just use it as a painkiller." I say, bending the truth.

"Doctor can't explain why?"

"Said it's probably due to my kidney issues, with my blood being completely filtered every 5 minutes."

"Mhph, so how'd you get run out?"

"Asked if I was going to vote for him, said no, he asked why."

"Guessing it's the big issue."

"Yep, I mean I agree with aome of his other points, but the issue is too big to ignore."

"I'm guessing you're pro 2nd amendment."

"Sort of. I like guns, my living is made from em, but you need regulations."

"That's what most people want, but the far ends are often more heard."

"That's how it is for most things, but with some things, it's either all or nothing."

"True."

"Times has arrived." One of Moon's aids says, approaching us.

"I'm hoping this will be civil, I would hate to have to protect you from anyone." I say, letting the second half drip with sarcasm.

I turn to the main entrance, finding Times entering with his aids.

"Don't point me out if you don't have to." I say, picking up the folding chair and heading out of view of the audience.

"Hey Cameron." I hear from my right, finding Fangmeyer.

"Policeing the debate?" I ask, pointing at another folding chair.

"Yep, I'm the head of security for all debates this election, what you doing backstage?"

"I'm Moon's bodyguard."

"Sweet." She say, placing the chair next to me and sitting.

"Welome everyone," The host of the debate begins. "This is the first debate of three that will occur before the election in two weeks. With me are Douglas Moon and Walter Times, the two candidates for the election Now, there will be three questions from me to each of you before the audience can begin to ask questions."

I can see Moon and Times nod before the host continues.

"First, what are your plans to rebuild after recent events. Mr. Times, you may speak first, you have one minute.

"Well, first we have to deal with the damage to the infastructure and buildings aroud the city, so I plan to allocate some of the city's budget to help fund those projects. To deal with the social and economic damage, I will also allocate funds to help business stay on their feet."

"Thank-you, Mr. Moon?"

"My plan is along the same lines as my rival's, although I will also be allocating money to help mammals who haven't been paid in weeks and are struggling to feed themselves, or who don't have jobs due to the events, and for those whose loved ones may have been the money maker, but perished."

"This one goes to Moon." I whiper to Fangmeyer, who nods in agreement.

"Next," The host continues. "If you win, what will your first action in office be?"

I see Moon and Times share a glance, unverbally agreeing before Times speaks.

"Well, my first action would be to begin funding the rebuilding effort."

"They're avoiding the elephant in the room." Fangmeyer comments.

"Good on them." I reply as the host speaks.

"Well, my first action would be to appoint a counseling cabinet to inform how to most effectively rebuild."

"Alright, thank you Mr. Moon, final of my questions. How have the past two weeks affected you personally."

"Well, I was fortunate enough to be out of the city during recent events, so the only major effect on me has been the election being delayed." Times informs.

"Mr. Moon?"

"Well I was inside the city at the beginning of the events, I was in Tundra Town when some burst into the café I was eating lunch in and told everyone to leave town as soon as possible before running away. I was puzzled until I turned on the news, so when I understood the situation, I took an overloaded bus out of town, ironically being garded by men loyal to Mr. Big. But the biggest impact would be the death of my longtime friend and bodyguard. And I only recently hired a new one." Moon monologes.

"And who is this new bodyguard?" The host asks.

I see Moon look at me apologetically before responding.

"Want to come on out?" He asks.

"Don't really have a choice do I?" I reply, standing and walking out behind the curtain, slightly blinded by the camera flashes. "Hi." I say, grateful that I still have my sunglasses on.

"So that's what he ment." I hear Times say behind me.

I return behind the curtain, with Fangmeyer looking at her phone.

"And It's already on the news." She says, showing me ZNN's broadcast.

"Alright now for public questions." The host says, picking someone in the crowd.

"Is that really what I look like?" I ask, still watching the ZNN footage.

"Mr. Moon, why do you support interspecies marriage?" I hear, recognizing the voice.

"That voice is the head of the opposition to Interspecies marriage, I know, I kinda shot a guy near one of their rallies." I say, my attention taken from the phone.

"And they probably just lit the powder keg." Fangmeyer says before speaking into her radio.

"Well, it's simple, it's the right thing to do." Moon replies with.

"It's unnatural." Times comments.

"You said that about gay marriage."

"Yes, but at least they weren't breaking the laws of nature."

"Why should the government care about what two consenting adults do?"

"So our youth arn't corrupted."

"How would that corrupt our youth, I think the wars in the middle east did that already."

"You supported invading Iraq."

"To defend Kuwait, not to install a government that would sell us oil!"

"We freed them from dictatorship."

"Mhm, so when we freeing the people in Saudi Arabia and other countries?"

"They are freed."

"Women in Saudi Arabia couldn't drive until this year! They kill anyone who speaks against the government!"

"Should we step in?" I ask Fangmeyer.

"If they get physical, I want to see where they will get to, they already got from marriage to Saudi Arabia." She replies with.

"Mh, if one of them stands up I'll step in." I say, watching the body language of the two men. as Moon seems calm, while Times is somewhat tense.

"And think of how it would influence our outlook on marriage!" Times rants.

"So, marriage would be allowed between consent adults? Seems like literally the exact same as now."

"Well that is just plain wrong, you don't see people protesting that there should be equal rights for the trees."

"Trees arn't sentient." Moon laughs.

"Why you." Times says, beginning to stand.

I stand out of view of the audience but well in Times' view, taser in hand.

He gets the message and sits back down.

"I am done debating this today." Times says, standing and walking out of my view.

I poke my head around the curtain, finding Times gone and his aids quickly following him.

I go and sit down in what was Times seat, propping my feet on a small coffee table.

"So any queries for Moon or I?" I say, watching dozens of hands going up.

 _Fifteen minutes later._

"I'm still wondering why Times calmed down all of a sudden." Moon says as I light a blunt while we walk back to our cars.

"Probably me standing behind you with a taser in my hand." I say as we approach a large group of voters, two sides being held apart by police and a few soldiers.

"Hey Cameron, want to join Wolford and I for dinner? We're going to a new sushi place opened by a former Yakaza goon." Fangmeyer says, putting her phone away.

"You had me at sushi. I presume I don't need to follow you home Mr. Moon."

"You are correct, with all the military checkpoints, all I need to do is point out anyone following me." He says, stopping to shake hands.

"So where is it?" I ask Fangmeyer.

"Uh, here I can give you the address." She says, taking her phone back out and opening maps. "Here it is, corner of Walter a..."

I tune out, with my hearing detecting the racking of a slide.

I poke my head up, scanning my surroundings and finding the glint of a rifle scope on a nearby building, I switch into overdrive, the blunt falling from my mouth as I backpedel, jumping at Moon to tackle him to the ground.

The world slows down when I hear the rifle crack, I look around to find where it hit, not finding any injured or impacts.

"Gah Cameron, why did you do tha..." You're bleeding." He says, pointing at my side, where blood is rushing out.

"Get to cover!" I say, knowing the wound will heal itself as I push him into a waiting line of police who no longer have to deal with the fleeing crowd.

I stand, hearing the shooter chamber another round.

"Heh, can't kill me you fu..."

And everything went black.


	20. Ch20 - Forever

**Chapter 20**

I wake up in a pitch black room, with Grim standing in front of me, laughing to the point where he's crying.

"So that's how I die?" I say as he begins to collect himself.

"No, not even close. Buddy, time I think you should knew something." He says, wrapping his arm around me, it's now I notice I'm human again. "You're invincible."

"What?" I laugh, almost tasting the bullshit.

"You don't believe me?" He asks.

"No."

"Then watch this." He says, snapping his fingers.

I am now laying in the pitch black, I'm in a bag, strapped to a bed in a moving vehicle.

 _Time to give a paramedic a heart attack._

I jolt up, gasping for air, acting as if I just woke up.

"WHAT THE FUCK. ZOMBIE!!!" The medic says, grabbing a clipboard and beginning to beat me with it.

"What? Hey! STOP!" I complain, snapping the clipboard from her hand.

"Not fucking possible." She continues, pressing herself as far away from me as possible.

"What?"

She simply points at me.

I look down to find my formerly grey shirt and red hoodie now coated in maroon coloured dryed blood and brain matter.

"Uhhhhh."

"Zombie!"

"How am I talking if I'm a zombie!"

"Fair point." She says, calming down a bit.

"Wait, you pronounced me dead?" I ask.

"No need to, your head was missing." She says, still keep her distance.

"What's going on back the... ZOMBIE!" The driver asks, sliding open a door to the front of the ambulance.

I sigh as I hear him unclip his seatbelt and flee the vehicle.

 _Half an Hour later_

"How in the name of god are you alive?" Moon asks, standing in front of me.

"I don't know." I lie.

"I saw your head literally explode."

"I second that." Fangmeyer says, Shawn seated in the back with a knowing look.

"There's bits of your own brain on your shirt."

"And your jacket."

"And your jeans."

"And your..."

"I get it." I seethe, rubbing my temple as I take a blunt out fo my pocket and light it.

"We're in a hospital dude." Fangmeyer points out.

"Does it look like I care? My head exploded and I'm sitting here with peices of my BRAIN on my clothes."

"I know how he survived." Shawn says.

"How?" Moon asks.

"He was pelted with Nighthowler, now you're the tenth? Tenth person to know, his body is enhanced, and his immune system is bumped up to eleven." Shawn says.

"Still doesn't answer all my questions."

"His body can rapidly heal itself, no matter how bad the wound. The bigger the wound, the longer it takes. A papercut will heal in seconds, his head exploding took... Cam, how long did the medics say you were dead?"

"Hour and fourty minutes." I say blowing some smoke into an exhaust vent.

"So my bodyguard can't die?" Moon asks.

"I can still feel pain," I point out. "So don't expect me to take a bullet for you every twenty minutes."

"You know, I didn't expect to live through being shot in the head, I mean, how do you think a guillotine works. So, I am now going to go get drunk after I change clothes."

"But you haven't been rel..."

"Don't care." I interrupt, walking out the door.

I quickly duck down a hallway, taking a labcoat from a rack to cover my blood stained clothes.

While I pass a waiting room I overhear the news broadcast.

" _We have confirmation of reports that the Hero of the City 'The Spanish Inquisition' Did not infant die from his wounds. We are still getting information from Zootopia General Hospital..._ " I hear before rounding another corner, pulling my phone and headphones out and putting them in, finishing the disguise with a baseball cap from the gift shop.

 **Insert Music:** **Take It Easy - Eagles**

I smile as I walk past multiple mammals, none of them recognizing me as I walk out the front door and towards the sky tram.

I glance at a clock, finding that the last tram to Tundra Town leaves in five minutes.

I walk into the station, swiping my wallet on the gates, letting me get through and onto the sparsely filled final car.

I sit at the rear, facing the other two mammals in the car with me, a couple presumably heading home.

I look out the window, ignoring the two of them as I admire the sunset in the distance behind the lights of the city.

"Are you okay?" I hear from one of the lovers.

"I'm perfectly fine, just admiring the view." I reply, finding the two of them staring at me.

"What's with the blood then?"

"Did I forget to change out of these again?" I lie, looking down in wonder at my clothing.

"I can tell you're not a doctor, your hands are too calloused, and that labcoat is two sizes too large."

"Well who's the observant one today?" I ask, removing my baseball cap and smiling warmly at the two.

"No freaking way." I hear the other one gasp.

"Yes freaking way." I say, pulling the pack from my pocket and putting a blunt in my mouth, waiting to light it.

"You're my hero!"

"I get that alot, don't like the 'Hero' stereotype. If you actually knew me you'd get a better picture. But it's important to have idols." I inform, using air quotes to reinforce my point.

"Oh don't say that!"

"Mh, It's the truth, just have to, oh not these jackasses." I begin, seeing the awaiting mob at the tram station.

"I'm guessing that's your stop."

"Yep." I say, drawing my Hi-Power."

"You arn't going to..."

"Nah, it's empty. But they don't know that." I say removing the magazine to ensure its empty and donning the baseball cap.

The tram comed to a hault at the station and I stand, my Hi-Power simply stuck in the pocket on the labcoat.

I manage to make it out of the station, smirking as I see nobody following me.

I turn the corner and face a new hurdle.

"Naturally they have my adress." I say, hoping Shawn hasn't had a panic attack.

I pull out my phone and send a text to two people, one Shawn, the other to the military comander for Tundra Town.

After a minute, I see Shawn get onto the balcony, racking the slide on my FAL and unloading a magazine of blanks into the air.

The crowd rapidly disperses, a dozen running by me as I lean against a pole and place a blunt between my teeth, lighting it as I start walking.

I open the door getting a text from the military commander, thanking me for letting me know.

I climb the stairs, taking out my headphones as I enter the apartment.

 **Insert Song: Queen - Bohemian Rhapsody**

I toss my baseball cap in the general direction of the coar rack, walking up to Shawn, a small box of spent brass in his hand.

"How long they outside, and how did you get home before me?"

"I have my ways. Also I asked Grim to teleport me."

"What he want in return?"

"A third of my liver."

"And you said yes?"

"They grow back!"

"Do they?"

"Yes."

"Yea, I'm fucking with you. So, think the mob will come back?"

"Maybe, most people tend to stay away from the guy who unloads a magazine into the air as a warning."

"Good enough for me, where's the booze?"


	21. Ch21 - Work

**Chapter 21**

 **Insert Song: C*m on Feel the Noise - Quiet** **Riot**

"Cameron, C'mon wake up."

"Don't make me wake you up my way."

"Just wake him up."

I come to reality with the searing pain of being slapped across the face, music blaring, with me on the sofa.

"What happened?" I ask finding everyone around me on the sofa.

"You ate three pumpkin pies half an hour ago and then blacked out." Wolford says, playing Battlefield 1 on my TV.

"It's thanksgiving afterall." I say, rubbing my head.

"It's October?" Fangmeyer questions.

"He's half Canadian remember?" Oswald answers.

"Oh yea. Anyways, Moon's got a rally in an hour at the stadium." Fangmeyer says, grabbing her coat.

"Aw shit, forgot." I realize, swinging to my feet.

I walk over to the coatrack, shoving on some boots and throwing my coat over my sholders.

"I'm coming back here after so just take my car." Fangmeyer informs.

I toss my car keys into a bowl near the door before following her out the door and down the stairs.

"How did I black out?" I ask, punching in the security code to get into the underground garage.

"Don't ask me, I've been preoccupied." She replies, wincing as the cold air hits her.

"With what? Making out with Wolford?"

"How'd you know!"

"Didn't, I just had suspicious that you confirmed." I point out, getting a slug to the sholder as we approach her car.

"Don't tell Bogo."

"Didn't intend to." I say as she turns the car over, it choking to life in the cold.

 **Insert Music: 40:1 - Sabaton**

"Didn't take you for a heavy metal fan."

"Complaining?" She asks as I swipe my ID to open the garage.

"No, just didn't expect you to like Sabaton."

"It's alright, just don't tell Nick, he will taunt me for weeks."

"I would never condemn anyone to that torture."

"Anyways, hows the new job coming along?"

"Going nice, got my head blown off last week."

"So you're immortal now?"

"Sadly."

"Like Deadpool immortal or Superman immortal?"

"Deadpool, I can still feel pain and bullets still do damage, as you clearly saw."

"Yea, that was brutal, oh by the way, we caught the guy who shot you."

"Nice, he been sentenced?"

"Since he attemped an assassination, the military took him."

"Well, he's either dead or in a off the grid prison by now."

"Yea, I expected that."

We drive in silence for a few minutes, for some reason I do an air guitar to the solo, before we arrive at the Stadium in question, where he is doing a speech after a Gazelle concert.

"Hey, pop the trunk." I ask, not knowing why.

"Sure?" Fangmeyer replies, popping the trunk before exiting the car.

I reach the trunk and find a rifle case inside, I remove the case before closing the trunk.

"When you put that in there?"

"Honestly don't remember." I say, following her up to a security checkpoint.

"Weapons?" The ZPD officer asks.

Fangmeyer just flashes her badge, while I set the case on the table, remove the knife from my boot, and pull my coat open, revealing my holstered Hi-Power.

The officer opens the case, eyeing me with suspicion.

"Christ Clark! He's Moon's new bodyguard!" The other officer says.

"He has a sniper rifle!" The officer replies, turning the case to reveal my Mosin, missing its scope.

"Just give 'em it back, if he shoots anyone he will have a great reason to."

The officer closes the case, sliding it back over to me.

I take the case with a thank you and continue to follow Fangmeyer, through a back hallway, and out onto the backstage area.

"Naturally Ben is here." I comment, seeing Clawhouser duck taped to a chair. "Why's he..."

"Don't question it. How yea doing Benji?"

Clawhouser replies with an enthusiastic thumbs up.

"Alrighty." I say, parting ways with Fangmeyer and beginning to look for Moon.

I stop to let two tigers carry a rack of clothing by, finding Moon seated next to Bogo and another mammal in a suit.

"Ah Robertson, nice to see you've arrived." Bogo observes, waiving me into a seat.

"Don't need to call me by my last name Chief. So I know you two, who might you be?" I ask, nodding towards the suited mammal.

"Senator Stacy Dammer." The beaver introduces herself as.

"Didn't know you would be here tonight."

"And why is that?" Moon asks as if he knows my answer.

"Bacause he blacked out after eating two pumpkin pies." Fangmeyer says, walking past, pulling Clawhouser in his chair.

I flip the bird over my sholder towards her before returning to the conversation.

"So, mind telling me what the case is?"

"Oh this would be a Mosin-Nagant bolt action rifle, fires a 7.62 round, effective over a kilometer." I answer, patting the case.

"Why?" The senator asks.

"Because If I get shot again, I want to be able to respond accordingly. So, when do you begin your rally?"

"About 6:30, Gazelle will begin singing at about six." Moon replies, glancing at his watch.

I pull my phone out, finding it to be 5:50.

"Where's Gazelle?" I ask.

Bogo simply points past me. I turn to find Gazelle entering the backstage area, two ZPD Officers pushing several paparazzi back out the door.

 _A Concert Later_

I waive to Moon as he heads on stage, sitting on Clawhouser.

"Mhmhmhmhm!"

"Know what, go nuts, you're Fangmeyer's problem." I shrug, removing my knife and cutting the tape binding him.

He sprints off in glee, Fangmeyer not far behind.

I walk over to the Enterance to the stage, lighting a blunt.

"Wait... Hey, am I allallowed to smoke here?" I realise, turning to a IT guy.

"Nothing says you can't." He replies, walking past.

I watch the crowd, not really paying attention to Moon's speech. I am scanning the crowd, but am constantly brought back to two mammals.

One of them I swear I recognize, but don't know why. The other is unknown to me. but just has a negative demeanor to them.

"And so, you may not like me, but with me today is Senator Dammer!" Moon says, turning to present the Senator, walking past me.

I return to scanning the crowd, finding the shady mammal is now slowly backing away from the stage.

"Dear god, can I ever catch a break?" I ask aloud, grabbing my rifle as I hear the click of a safety being switched off.

I quickly formulate a plan, swinging out onto the stage and unloading a bullet into the air, makimg everyone within three meters half deaf. I then sling the Mosin, charging directly at the mammal, now aiming a Glock at my face.

He fires a shot, aimed past me, but I somehow catch it in the hip.

By the time the adrenaline kicks in, I'm in the air, tackling the poor guy.

The crowd clears back, leaving me on the ground, the mammal that shot me somehow on her feet, running for the scaffold.

I scramble to my feet, jumping onto the scaffold, with the attacker about two stories up.

While I may be faster, the mammal somehow still has their gun, and is firing a bullet at Moon and the Senator whenever possible.

I see Moon and the Senator are gone, and find myself reaching a catwalk, with my attacker halfway towards a ladder on my left.

I scramble over the railing, catching a door on my right being kicked open and Fangmeyer and Bogo scrambling onto the catwalk.

I reach the second ladder, climbing it to find myself on the roof.

I quickly scan around, finding my attacker shooting at me.

I dodge a bullet, hearing the hatch slam shut, probably due to a bullet impact.

I raise my rifle, reloading and firing, hitting the roof a foot behind my target.

I begin to hear helicopter blades as the shooter empties her mag, throwing the empty pistol at me.

I dodge the pistol, hearing it scrape along the roof as the hatch behind me begins to rattle.

I refocus in time to dodge a punch, my rilfe being kicked out of my hands and sliding against the hatch.

I swing back, barely missing. I dodge an uppercut and go to kick, but she grabs my leg, throwing me off balance. I get shoved back, stopping myself on the edge of the roof, beginning to fall backwards before I am grabbed by my tie.

I take the moment to study my attacker. No older then 20, feline face, and female.

I however am leaning backwards off the edge of the roof, being held up by my tie.

"Dropping me will do nothing." I say, my attacker not looking me in the eye.

"It will hurt like hell, but I will remember your face. So go ahead." I continue, raising my arms out to my side. "Look me in the eye and drop me. But first, tell me why."

She stares me dead in the eye.

"I was aiming for the senator." She says, the hatch behind us being blown open from a shotgun blast, Fangmeyer, Bogo, and a handfull of ZPD and military forming a ring around us.

"Pull him up!" Bogo commands.

"You know I can't die Bogo, dropping me at most would be a minor inconvenience."

"We will shoot!"

"And that does what?" I ask.

"Step back from the ledge!"

"Man, fuck this, I'm out." I say, drawing my knife and cutting my tie, feeling gravity take hold as I fall backwards, my attacker falling backwards onto the roof.

I see Fangmeyer glimpse over the edge a split second before I hit the pavement, blacking out.

 _Later._

The first thing I feel is thr cold hard ground.

I sit up, a towel falling off me as I crack my neck.

"Didn't bother moving me." I observe, a pool of dried blood around me.

"Nah, why would we?" Fangmeyer replies, filling out a police report.

I pull out a blunt, lighting it before I stand.

I take a second to strech, hearing ungodly cracks from my spine.

"Arrest the attacker?" I ask, sitting across from her.

"See for yourself, ZNN recorded the entire ordeal." She says, turning a computer towards me, showing the helicopter footage.

"Sweet, where's she now?"

"Precinct One. By the way, there's a hostage situation over in the Rainforest district, mind acting as the negotiator?"

"Eh sure, I better start getting paid if this will be a regular thing." I say, the two of us standing.

 _The Rainforest District_

"WE'RE SENDING IN A NEGOTIATOR!" I hear somewhere behind me, walking into the bank.

"Put your hands up." I hear.

"What would that acomplish?" I ask.

"Put em up! I'll blow your hand off!"

I sigh as I raise my hands, quickly being restrained and a bag placed over my head.

I am lead through the building, eventually being seated in a chair, the bag taken from my head.

"Alright, now you wanted to negotiate?" I ask, slightly annoyed.

"Shut up or I'll blow your head off." A fox behind me says.

"That would be at most a minor inconvenience."

"Shut it." He says, raising a shotgun to hit me.

"Stop." A masked fox says, entering the room. "I see they sent in the negotiator."

"So, whatcha want? Money, a ride?" I ask.

"Time, once we are finished, we will leave."

"And you needed a negotiator why?"

"High value hostage."

"I'll give you five seconds to release me." I say, gathering my strength.

"Now why-"

"One."

"Shu-"

"Two."

"I SAI-"

"Five." I finish, breaking the simple zip ties and kicking the chair backwards, taking out the fox behind me, knocking him down.

I kick the fox infront of me and send him through the door. I proceed to kneel and retreive my Hi-Power that I stuck in my boot.

I turn around, finding the fox raising his shotgun, I take care of him with two bullets to the chest.

I enter the hallway, putting a bullet in the skull of the stirring masked fox.

I walk down the hallway, a security room catching my eye.

I enter the room, a bullet in the back of the head of the robber watching the cameras.

I scan the room finding a intercom. I pull out my phone and set it against the button, playing music.

 **Insert Song: London Calling - The Clash**

I walk back into the hallway, walking where I think I was lead from, entering the main lobby of the bank, three robbers watching the door.

I shoot the first two, the third one panicking and falling backwards through the enterance doors, I put two bullets in him as I pass, walking towards the vault.

I come to a corner, going to step around it snd finding myself facing a makeshift barricade, tucking back to avoid their gaze.

I blindly fire the remainder of my magazine. I simply rack the slide of the pistol, resetting the unlimited magazine.

I walk up to the barricade, finding one dead and two dragging themselves away.

I jump over the barrier, one of them turning a pistol in hand. I end him.

"Got a gun buddy?" I ask the other.

"N-n-no" He responds, shock setting in.

"Be good and wait here." I say, walking past him, kicking his friend's gun further down the hall.

"Wait, wheres the hostages?" I ask, turning back.

"In the vault enterance." He replies, adrenaline having set in.

I follow the hallway, decending some stairs, finding the vault, a robber driling, with his buddy to the side, hostages being used as shields.

"Let em go." I ask, the robber with gun aimed at them.

"No."

I put three bullets in the one who is drilling, turning my pistol on the other before he realizes what I've done.

I jerk my pistol up as he raises his rifle, I respond with a bullet through his right eye.

"Alright, all of you can leave, try not to trample the guy in thr hallway, I need to stop him from bleeding out."

I calmly walk back up to the robber I shot earlier, leaning down and finding that he managed to stop his major bleeding by himself.

"Alright, c'mon, lets get you to a trauma center."


	22. Ch22 - Business

**Chapter 22**

 **Insert Song: I Need A Hero - Bonnie Tyler**

I happily whistle the song, continuing to pull the trigger on my Hi-Power, bullets still finding their mark in the chest of the grizzly.

I do air drums to to drum solo, a bullet going through the skull of a lion who comes around the corner, pistol already aimed.

I turn the corner, firing three bullets down the hall, hitting my target in the back, causing her to crumple to the ground.

I deal with her body guards, walking up to her.

"So, tell me, why are yo-" She begins, a bullet interupting her as I begin to make my way towards the exit, occasionally firing a bullet backwards to hold more guards at bay.

I walk out the door, walking down to the parking lot, entering the deivers seat of a vacant vehicle, it's owner now dead meters away, shifting the already running vehicle into drive and tearing down the road, slightly ducking as a few cop cars and military half tracks pass me.

I park the car at an abandoned gas station, dialing a number on a burner while fetching a can of gasoline from the empty building, dousing the inside of the car.

"It's done, no witnesses." I say, clutching a matchbox in my hand.

"Good, go home, payment will be on its way." Comes the reply.

I snap the phone shut, tossing it in the car and striking a match, lighting the gas soaken seats.

I toss the rest of the matchbox in, beginning to walk down the road.

 _2 hours later._

"I see you got a roomba... Why is there a knife duct taped to it?" Clawhouser asks, visiting my apartment for some reason.

"That's Sargeant Stabby." I reply, tossing a cheerio in a direction, causing Stabby to follow it.

"Alright... Care to explain to me where you were at about 5 this afternoon?"

"Out. Why?"

"Do you have anyone who confirm your location?"

I toss him a notepad and a sharpie, quickly scribbling something down.

 _Wearing a wire?_

"No, I was driving around. Why?"

 _Yes. You did it right?_

"No reason, just wanted to know."

 _No shit, you think anyone else can?_

"Mhm, alright."

 _Who and why?_

"No really."

 _Pharmaceuticals CEO, peddling coke and meth under the table._

"Alright, care for a drink?"

"Yea sure." He replies, setting the notepad down.

 _Later that night._

"All units, we have a 10-34 in Sahara Square." The radio next to me crackles.

I am seated on the hood of Shawn's jeep, Shawn a few feet away peering through binoculars.

"Twenty seven minutes for them to realise there's a riot?" Shawn asks, lowering the binoculars.

"They lost 75% of their forces." I say, eating a sandwich from a deli downtown.

"Mh, should we give them a hand?"

"How so?"

"Put a few rounds over their head."

"With our luck the wind would change and then we'd have dead civilians."

"Morons."

"Its their right."

"Peacful protests are covered. Riots ain't."

"How bad is it?" I ask, crushing the paper wraping paper of the sandwich into a ball and setting it on fire, tossing it onto the sand.

"They haven't started sma- nevermind, they're smashing store windows."

"If they start causing injuries, then I'll put a round in the sand infront of 'em."

"Here comes the first crusers."

"How many?"

"Just the- and they're dragging the cops out."

"Mh?" I ask, jumping off the hood to grab my rifle case.

"Oh god." Shawn gasps, beginning a mad dash for jeep.

"What?" I ask, picking up the rifle.

"They're stringing the poor bastards up!" He says, starting the engine as I switch cases, bringing a FAL into my hands.

I climb onto the seat, bracing myself on the roll cage as Shawn shifts gears, sending a spray of sand as we begin barreling towards the plaza.

As we near the plaza I begin to see the proceedings. The rioters were a crowd Times was supposed to address, but he cancled last minute, and the cops who showed up just so happened to be a deer and a wolf.

I fire a burst into the air, stopping some of the crowd, causing others to scatter.

"LET THE OFFICERS GO!" I command through a megaphone, Shawn pulling the vehicle to a stop and standing on his seat, M4A1 aimed.

One of the dumber ones grabs the canine officer, putting a knife to her throat.

"And why should I listen to you?"

Shawn responds by putting a bullet between his eyes.

"BECAUSE WE DON'T CARE IF WE HAVE TO SHOOT YOU, NOW CLEAR THE FUCK OUT AND LET THE COPS GO!" I blare, the remaining mob quickly fleeing, leaving the two officers in shock, two ropes laying near them.

I set down my rifle, getting a medkit and going up to the mammal Shawn shot.

"Dead." I determine, throwing the emergency blanket over the corpse.

"You good?" I ask the wolf, kneeling infront of them.

"I- ix yo-you..." She stammers. I do a quick check of her vitals to confirm that she is in shock.

"What's your name, rank, and where were you born." I ask, laying her down.

I glance over at Shawn, finding he's already on the phone, shining a light in the eyes of the other officer.

"Amelia Harrison, Capitan, I was born at ZGH."

"Good, good. What's your birthday?" I ask, checking her pulse as I begin to hear more sirens.

"November thirteenth."

"What is your parents aniversary?"

"I forgot."

"That's alright." I say, seeing a SWAT van pull into the plaza infront of me. "What's your favorite music artist?"

"Gazelle." She replies, officers beginning approach us guns raised.

I waive them off, causing them to lower their weapons.

"Shock, he's already called an ambulance." I say, pointing at Shawn, who is talking to the deer, who seems alright, not looking away from the traumatized officer.

"And them?" One of them asks, pointing to the growing puddle of blood under the dead mammal.

"Where's your ideal vacation destination?" I continue, ignoring the question.

"A- atlantic is- islands of Hon- onduras."

A medic waives me away from the officer, continuing asking questions while providing better first aid.

I walk over to the jeep, grabbing a flask and taking a large swig, letting the contents burn my throat.

I turn to face the SWAT officer, flask still in hand as I rub my face. "They are dead."

"Why are they dead?"

"I shot them." Shawn says, walking over and taking the flask, gagging after he downs a swig.

"And why did you shoot them?"

"Because they had a knife to her neck!" Shawn stresses, pointing at the canine officer, who seems to be recovering.

"And did they mean her harm?"

"Fuck you're thick. I dunno, my first thought was he was going to cut some cake!"

"Sir I must ask you to calm down."

"sIr I mUst asK YoU to CaLm doWn." Shawn mocks, handing me the flask and taking my pack of blunts and my zippo from the dash, walking off to the other side of the plaza.

"Can you give me answers?"

"I mean, I can demonstrate what happened, but you'd need to find a volunteer to be the hostage." I say, going to take a drink of the flask and finding it empty.

 _The next morning._

I look outside my bedroom window, finding the sky overcast and snow falling rapidly. Not any day to be outside, and if I didn't have to be at one of Moon's events, I'd probably still be in bed.

I exit my room, finding Shawn's door open and him blacked out in his bed. I shut the door and walk down the hall, buttoning up my shirt and grabbing the duffelbag I left at the bottom of my staircase.

I grab a light jacket off of a rack next to the door and throw it on as I decend the stairwell, exiting the building onto the street.

I take a blunt out, lighting it as I walk down the street. The event was within walking distance, so I saw no need to drive.

I flip up my hood, as the wind was starting to freeze my face, trying to blow my smoke back into my face for heat, but to no avail.

I give up as I pass through a small park, where I oversee about a dozen teenagers in a massive snowball fight, dodging one that flies by my head.

I slow down, getting a handful of snow and pack it into a ball, ready to respond in kind if I get hit.

I walk out the other side of the park, and begin tossing the snowball up in the air, catching it when it comes back down.

I chuck the snowball across the street, knocking the snow off a roadsign before ducking inside a coffee shop.

I keep my hood up, not feeling like being harassed at the moment.

"What can I get you?" The cashier asks, absent-mindedly doing another task.

"Half and half, hot chocolate and coffee." I reply, taking out my wallet and pulling a twenty out.

"Two thirty-seven."

I hand him the twenty, getting my change and dumping all but a five dollar bill in the tip jar.

I go and wait for my drink, watching the weather forecast for the next week.

"Wonderful, heavy snow on election day." I grumble to myself as I watch oter customers take their orders.

I watch a young wolf leave her phone on the counter as I get my drink.

I sigh as I grab the phone and follow the canine out the door, trying to catch up to her without slipping on the sidewalk.

"Excuse m-" I begin, being cut off by her spinning around and kicking me between the legs.

I manage to remain standing as I half keel over in pain.

"Yea, I deserve that, here's your phone." I say, holding out her phone in my left hand as the pain continues to resonate.

"Oh well now I feel like an ass." She replies, taking the phone out of my hand.

"No, I deserve that for following you like that." I groan, spinning and beginning to walk down the street.

"Wait? Are you-"

"YES!" I cut her off with, spinning and pulling off my hood as I backpedel away.

I return to walking down the street, taking a swig of my drink to divert my attention from my own stupidity.

I reach my destination, a paintball arena where Times and Moon agreed to have their teams face off.

I walk in the door, getting a nice face full of flashes from cameras.

"So glad you could make it Cameron!" Moon says, Times seated across the room, a selection of weapons infront of him.

"Alright, who's idea was this again? Was it me calling you after I got drunk watching hockey?"

"No, this was Times' idea. I actually quite like it. What's in the bag?"

"I looked the place up and found they use simulation rounds, so I decided to bring my own gun, with simulation rounds of course." I say setting the bag down on a table next to Times, pulling out my Sten.

"Mr. Robertson, what weapon would you recommend infront of me?" Times asks.

"What's your experience?" I ask, quickly checking what is infront of him.

"Rifles, hunting."

"FAL." I say, picking up the battle rifle in front of him. "Personal favourite of mine, just keep it on semi auto until you get the hang of it.

After about an hour of basic training for the rest of the two teams, and then the course rules, I make my way to one end of the large warehouse, which is covered in plywood buildings, shipping containers, and a few vehicles.

A buzzer sounds and I leisurely make my way into the complex, one of Moon's secretaries following me.

"So, you choose to do this?" I ask, watching the area infront of me.

"Yea, I used to live out in the desert, where I did this kind of thing all the time, got bored of the desert, so I moved here."

I nod as I lightly spray Times' bodyguard, paint covering his chest, as he dramatically slumps against the wall.

"Yea, this is kinda my job." I say, spraying two accountants that come around another corner.

I walk around the corner to find Times, Moon, and two others in a Mexican Standoff.

"Alright, you want to know how to win a Mexican standoff?" I ask, lowering my Sten.

"How?" Moon asks.

I raise my Hi-Power and put two dots of paint of all of them.

"Don't hesitate. The second you enter a standoff, you either both live, or both get shot."

"You shot Moon." The secretary says.

"Yea, I did need to make a point."

She responds by shooting me in the crotch.

"Second time today!" I complain, in the fetal position on the floor.

 _Several minutes later._

"Alright, for the last challenge, we have a doozey. It's all against one, everyone is on thr same team, hunting Cameron. And Cameron can only use his pistol."

I take a sip of a can of Sprite, responding.

"How many people are hunting me?"

"Nine."

I respond by taking out my pistol, and holding up a magazine, taking out four bullets, leaving Nine left.

"Best of luck."

 _Five minutes later_ **Insert Song: Photograph - Def Leppard**

The buzzer sounds, signaling the start of the round, I begin to casually stroll forward, using the loud music of my choosing to allow myself to move quickly without having to worry about giving my location away.

I catch Moon's lawyer off guard, a paint splotch on the side of his face mask.

I turn the corner and leave a paint sploch on the back of Times' accountant.

I continue on my escapade, finding myself only facing Times and Moon's two secretaries.

I grin as I catch Times walking away from me, I spin around the corner and fire, hitting my mark on the back of his head.

I duck as I hear a gun jam, another paintball missing me by centimeters.

I curse myself for fslling for a blaintant trap, going around the long way to catch one of them still unjamming their gun.

"Bang." I say, shooting him in the leg, and freezing as I feel a barrel prodding me in the back.

"You didn't listen to me, I said- Never hesi-" I begin, before I feel a spray of paintballs pepper my back. "Urrrg, I take it back, you didn't hesitate." I complain, leaning on a plywood wall, letting the sting dissappear.

"Yea, that advise was nice." She says, sticking put her tounge under her mask, wich I respond to by using my last paintball on her kneecap.

"Ohhhhh, right were it hurts!" She moans, hopping on her good leg.

"Alright, I'm going for shawarma, I'll buy fow whoever else comes too.


	23. Ch23 - Cleanup

_Back from the dead boys and girls, no excuses for my inactivity now back into the story!_

 **Chapter 23**

 **Insert Song: Runaway - Bon Jovi**

"Is this legal?" Shawn asks as I light the welder, pulling my goggles down to shield my eyes.

"Oh, most definitely not." I reply, beginning to cut through the steel grate, the radio from the rental pickup blaring in the background.

I take a minute to cut through all the bars, Shawn catching it as I sever the last bar, shutting off the torch and tossing the equipment into the back of the trunk, climbing through into the storm drain.

"Ooooh, she's a little runaway..." I quietly sing as I reach a split in the sewer.

I glance at a hastily drawn note in my hand, trying to see the map under a layer of dried blood.

I turn right, quickly finding myself at a ladder, which I happily climb, coming to a manhole cover.

I quietly slide the cover out of the way, poking my head up.

"What do you see?" Shawn asks from below.

"Glory." I reply, happily climbing up, finding myself in a vast fireworks warehouse.

I proceed to begin grabbing fireworks and handing them to Shawn.

Ten minutes later, the truck was filled, and I was driving down the road.

"So, what are we doing with these now?" Shawn asks.

"A little thing called entertainment, I say, pulling into Tundra Town, and make my way towards the large mountan in the corner of the district.

 **Song Change: Rock the Casbah - The Clash**

"You know, I have to admit, British rock is better." Shawn says, keeping an eye on the fireworks piled un the bed.

"Mhm, Americans took rock and roll, the Brits took punk." I say, turning onto a dirt road that leads up the mountan away from the Chalets and Ski Resorts.

I slow down as we climb, not wanting to roll the truck down two thirds of the mountan.

I pull up to a parking lot, parking the truck, finding a makeshift rack still here.

"Alright, you start setting all of these up, and make sure you hook them to the electric lighter." I say, grabbing a snowboard from under the rack.

"Where are you going?" Shawn asks.

"Unfinished busness." I reply, strapping myself to the board, pushing off and beginning down the mountain to one of the major ski resorts.

I take my time decending the mountain, reaching the top of the resort's hills, speeding my decent on the groomed snow.

I reach the bottom, accidentally decking a resort employee trying to swoon several mammals as I fly past going about thirty kilometers an hour.

I ditch the board at a rental stand, making my way towards the rear enterance of the kitchen.

I light a blunt, knocking on the door, a hood blocking the majority of my head from outside viewing.

The door cracks open, a coarse voice coming out.

"The fuck you want?"

I grab the door and swing it open.

"Where's Cav?" I ask, pulling the koala outside and pushing him against the wall.

"What's it to you?"

I put my hand around his neck, slightly pinching his pressure points.

"I don't need to hurt you."

"Jeez, she's downstairs." He quips.

I release him and make my way inside, walking quietly down a flight of stairs.

I come to a door, two polar bears guarding it.

"I have to talk to Cav." I inform.

"Now who the fuck do you think you are?"

"What they will put as 'Cause of Death' when you're in the morgue."

"Alright, go on in." He says.

I grin, smugly remembering the password.

I enter the underground. A no rules MMA style fight club that is broadcast internationaly, not many people know where it is.

I make my way through the back of the large arena, eyeing the current fight, where a mammal is refusing to tap out dispite being in a crippling chokehold.

I walk into the VIP area, flashing my Hi-Power to a Tigress who tries to stop me.

I walk over to a poker table, sitting down across from a brown rabbit.

"Who's the newcomer? C'mon bub, take off the hood."

"So sad you can't remember me Cav." I say, flipping my hood back.

Several guards begin to draw their pistols at the sight of me.

"Guys. What's with the guns? If he wanted me dead, I'd be dead." Cav says before turning to me. "What do you want Robertson?"

"I have a business proposition for you."

"What kind?" She asks, sliding a small pile of chips over to me as I'm dealt into the game.

"I know your... how do I put it... Alternate busness, and I have a deal benificial to us all." I inform, seeing my hand and instantly folding.

She also folds, standing and motioning for me to follow her.

I follow suit, standing and following her up to her office overlooking the ring.

"How much dope you talking?" She asks, settling into her office chair.

"As you know, it was recently legalized north of the border, and I know of a few farmers who are willing to divert some of their product south, for a good price of course."

"So you're the middle man here?"

"The messageer as you would put it."

"Alright, but I have something for you to do."

"Need someone dead?"

"I need someone dead."

"Who and where?"

"Tied up somewhere near the parking garage."

"So you want me to take him somewhere and get rid of the body?"

"Exactly, my guards will show you to them."

I stand, taking another drag as I walk to the door, following a red fox down the hallway.

"So what this one do to piss off Cav?"

"Lied."

I nod silently, not pressing it.

We come to another guarded door, which is opened to bring us into a room with a cheap sedan and a hooded mammal tied to a chair.

I skip the formalities, cutting the mammal from the chair and swiftly putting them in the trunk of the car.

"Keys?" I ask, gently closing the trunk.

"Ignition." He replies, pressing the garage door button.

I turn the key in the ignition, pulling into the snowy evening.

I instantly pull out a burner phone, dialing a number and putting it on speaker.

"Oi?"

"Oz, need a number five."

"Allright, let me see..." He replies, the sound of a keyboard following.

"Cargo ship to Auckland leaving at the top of the hour."

I glance at my watch, finding it at five after six.

"Do it, let me get this poor bastard out of the trunk as soon as I'm on my way."

 **Insert Song: Amanda - Boston**

I crank the radio up, getting on to the highway that loops the city, pulling to the sholder just out of view.

I get out of the car, popping the trunk.

I make my way to the back, helping the tigress out of the trunk.

I cut her hands free and take off the hood, nodding at the passenger door as I close the trunk.

I let her get in before lulling back onto the highway.

"What's your name?" I ask, checking my blind spot and accelerating into the fast lane.

"Darla Grazely."

"Well, Darla, good and bad news."

"Good first?"

"Not gonna kill you."

She visibility relaxes, closing her eyes as she leans back in the seat.

"Bad news then?"

"You have any family in Zootopia?"

"No."

"Anything of value?"

"Just some stuff at home."

"While I explain, Please put down your address on here." I say, passing her my phone. "You'll be leaving Zootopia on a cargo ship for New Zealand, I have a contact that is sorting out the issues as we speak, and will get you a home and job set up in Auckland. I'll be going to your house and clearing the place out and shipping it all to wherever you're set up in. Any questions?"

"What about Cav?"

"The morgue has alot of corpses come in, just gotta make one have your name on it. Oh, and if I haven't made it clear, Darla Grazely is dead, single bullet to the back of the head and dumped somewhere unimportant, anyone who knows you cannot be contacted, your bank account and other assets are gone, and you will fully assume whatever life is handed to you. And I must assure you that what my friend is setting up will let you like comfortably for the rest of your life."

"How can I thank you?"

"You don't need to, but in five years, when Cav will be dead, make this story public."

"How do you know Cav will be dead?"

"As long as there are two mammals alive, someone's gonna want someone else dead." I say, pulling off the freeway onto and approaching the Port of Zootopia.

A

I pull into the security booth, simply looking at the guard.

"Ship's on the far side of the harbour, Oswald is already there."

I pull forward, quickly proceeding through the always active area, parking the car next to Oswald's pickup.

"How's it going?" I ask, approaching him.

"She's got a cabbin on the boat, they're ready to take her, and I already got the specifics set up."

"Lay it on."

"New name is Kayla White, Born in Victoria, Australia, been living here since 05, and now moving to Auckland because of the recent events. She'll be talking to a buddy of mine on arrival, who will find her a job."

 _Half an hour later_

 **Insert Song: Burning for You - Blue Öyster Cult**

I sigh, walking down the sidewalk, the glow of a burning car illuminating the night.

I take a deep breath, smiling as I finally relax, taking in the music and the smell of the ocean.

My phone buzzes in my pocket, and I pull it out, finding a text message from Mr. Big.

I roll my eyes, already plotting the fastest route to my gun store.

 _Short list of targets following, your IOUs are now at seven total_ _. Number Three is to be done at once._

I glance over the list, my eye raising at name three.

Linda _Johnson_

I rack my brain, hailing a cab, trying to remember where I know the name from.

My phone buzzes again, this time a call from Judy.

"What's up?"

"Can you come by Precinct One? Bogo has something important for you."

"Sure, I'll be soon." I reply, ending the call.

"Change my destination to Precinct One." I say to the cabbie. "Three hundred percent tip if you get me there in five minutes."

The tires spin as the cabbie floors it, rocketing down the road.

 _One cab ride later._

I step out of the cab, closing the door and handing the cabbie a wad of cash through the window.

I look up at the sky, rain beginning to fall as I light another blunt, adjusting my jacket to air out my clothes.

I climb the steps two at a time, walking into the precinct, a few glares following me.

I glance at who's staring, finding it the organized crime division, no suprise, considering who I'm doing hits for.

I climb the stairs to the second floor, walking down the hall towards Bogo's office.

I raise my fist to knock, the door swinging open and several angry looking military officers passing me out.

"They looked unhappy." I comment, walking in and closing the door behind me.

"I refuse to let them interrogate ZPD officers for Yakaza ties."

"Do they not know I already dealt with that?"

"No, they just think someone took hits out on several ZPD officers."

"Anyways, what's the urgency?"

"We have a prisoner who needs transport to a military firing squad."

"What's the charge?"

"Espionage."

I let out a whistle, taking a sheet of paper he holds out.

"Well I'll be damned."

"What?"

"I literally have a hit out for them."

"Who from?"

"Big."

"Know why?"

"Nope, anyways, I presume they're in the cells."

"Yep, there's an unmarked Tahoe out back, key in the ignition."

"Where's the destination?"

"Rainforest district, the provisional base in the abandoned mall."

"Seya later." I say with a wave, spinning and walking out the door.

 _A short car ride later._

"You don't have to take me to them." Linda begs for the twentieth time so far.

"It's not my decision." I say, knocking on the door I was pointed to.

The door swings open and a Major faces me. "Ah here we are, take her over there." She says, pointing at a wall covered in bullet holes.

"Well this is a bit dark aint it?"

I follow into the room, handing Linda over to two Corporals near a metal post.

"So, how does the military do these nowadays?"

"Seven volunteers, single shot in old M14s."

"Not much has changed since the first time has it?"

"No, weapons just changed, first it was muskets, then the Springfield, M1s, and now these."

"Honestly I think bolt actions should be issued for firing squads." I say, seeing about a dozen people enter the room.

"Power?"

"That and reliability."

"Alright, lets get started... Linda Johnson, you have been found guilty by court marshal of espionage, with an additional count of escape from custody and have been sentanced to death by firing squad, do you have anything to say before the sentence is carried out?"

Linda just remains silent, looking everyone in the room in the eyes.

"Mind doing the blindfold?"

"No problem." I reply, taking the cloth strip.

"Alright, want a blunt?" I ask, holding one up.

She nods, so I put it in her mouth and light it.

I then hold up the blindfold, to which she shakes her head no.

"Oh well." I say, walking back over to the capitan.

"Ready." Someone orders, seven rifles loading in response.

"Aim." Someone continues, while I turn around.

"Fire!"

Seven rifles fire and a body is heard hitting the ground.

I turn back around to find the result, seven holes in Linda's chest, directly where her heart would be, and the wall with a new red coating.

I begin to make my way for the door.


	24. Ch24 - Return

_Back from the dead boys! Don't expect routine updates, but they will be happening often! - The Author_

 **Alert, Nunavut 2300 Hours**

Song: Run To You - Bryan Adams

I finish cleaning my sunglasses and put them back on, squinting in the light.

"What time is is?" Shawn asks, awaking from his sleep in the truck's passenger seat.

"11 at night."

"The fucks the sun out then?"

"We're 50 clicks north of the most northerly permanently inhabited place on earth."

"And?"

I chuckle, putting the truck into drive and continuing the route north while Shawn drifts back off to sleep.

Next to me, our sat phone rings, which I pick up and answer.

"Santa's Workshop, head elf speaking." I answer with.

"Hi, I'm inquiring about why my son got coal for Christmas." Nick replies.

"Hey Nick, haven't heard from you in what? A year now?"

"Yep, hows it been travelling the world?"

"Not bad, not bad. How's Judy and the kids?"

"They're doing good, everyone around here was wondering where you were, since we haven't got any post cards since Panama."

"Panama? Jeez, that was four months ago, anyways Shawn finally agreed to come on a trip, deciding to come out of his hacker cave."

"He's the one who rigged the Stanley Cup and World Series, right?"

"Yea, someone in Hong Kong bet him 50 mill that the Blue Jays and Maple Leafs wouldn't win on the same year within a decade. How's the investigation going?"

"They've gotten as far as Shawn's burn phone. Not physically of course."

"Anyways how's everyone else doing?"

"Wolf and Fangs finally got engaged."

"I was wondering when they'd do that, when they dropped me off when I left for Rangoon, I swear they were making out before I even got my bag out of the trunk."

"Yea the wedding was great, anyways, ZHS is graduating in a week and they want you to speak."

"Sweet, I'll be back in alert by Thursday, and with a few plane rides I can be in Zootopia by Friday night. Graduation is Tuesday right?"

"Yep, a-"

Nick is cut off with a scream, and I can hear the giggles of children in the background.

"I'll call you back when I'm in Alert, best of luck with the anniversary tomorrow."

"Thanks for reminding me, seya." I hear, his voice distant before I hang up.

I chuckle, looking at the GPS and flooring it towards the Pole.

Zootopia International Airport, Saturday, 0030 Hours

Song: ABBA - Gimme! Gimme! Gimme!

I swing the keychain on my fingers, Shawn walking off towards the Metro station under the airport, I was taking his car as I wanted to do a bit of driving.

I whistle the song as I walk through the parking lot, searching for Shawn's Jeep on useless directions.

I finally spot the Jeep at the back of the lot, and pop the hood so I can reattach whatever Shawn detached to disable the car, and after a little bit I reattach the battery and several electrical cables.

I hop into the door and windowless Jeep, turning the key in the ignition and stretching as the car warms up.

I shuffle the playlist on my phone, plugging it into the Jeep's radio.

Insert Song: At The Hundredth Meridian - The Tragically Hip

I shift the vehicle into drive and tip my Panama Hat back as I pull out of the garage and onto the road.

I breath in the air, letting the mix of exhaust, cigarette smoke, and sweltering heat burn my lungs for a minute.

I pull onto the empty freeway and put my foot down, shifting upwards until I can't anymore.

I sigh as I see the lights of a police cruiser in my rear view mirror.

I let the Jeep cruse to a stop, and I drum my fingers on the steering wheel as I watch the cruiser's door swing open and a friendly face step out.

"Officer Wolford with the ZPD, do you know why I pulled you over sir?"

"Finally tied the knot 'eh Fangs?" I say, grinning like a maniac.

"Well I'll be damned, how are you doing Cameron?" She says, handing me a ticket.

"Doing great!" I say, slipping the ticket in my pocket. "How's the city been?"

"Not bad, not bad. You back in town for a while?"

"Here for the ZHS graduation, figure I'll stick around for a while after that. How's Olivia and Oz?"

"Oz is back in Australia for his nephews wedding, Olivia got hired by ZPD academy to train sharpshooters."

"Nice, anyways you should get back to work."

"I just spent the remainder of my shift talking to you, now I get to go home and have some fun."

"I really didn't need to hear that."

"Tough shit." She exclaims as she walks back to her cruiser.

I chuckle as I pull away, heading home.

The next morning I slept in till 10, dragging myself out of bed to go to lunch with Clawhowser, Wolford and Fangs, I made the decision to keep calling her Fangs so not to confuse others when I talk to them.

I stroll down the stairs, walking over to a cabinet and pulling out a bottle and taking a swig.

I gargle with the liquor before spitting it into the sink, having found out I ran out of mouthwash. I then turn towards the door, grabbing my Panama hat and aviators as I pass the desk where I tossed them.

I step outside and lock the door, turning around and heading down the stairs towards the garage. When I reach the bottom I have to pat several pockets before I find the keycard to unlock the gate, eventually finding it and entering the garage.

I scan the garage trying to remember where I parked my challenger, remembering that I had parked it in one of the storage lockers in a corner of the garage that the building owner uses for supplies.

After locating the right locker, and then finding the key for said locker, I was on my way out.

I pull out of the garage onto the somewhat busy street, heading towards the Sahara District.

I plug in my phone letting the computer decide what I should listen to, I then go back to driving. I check my watch, finding I have somewhat less time then I thought to get to lunch. I put my foot down a bit more, somewhat ignoring various traffic laws to get myself to lunch.

After arriving at my destination, I jump out of the car, checking my phone for the restaurant name. I scan the street, finding my destination and strolling in.

"Hey Cameron, over here!" I hear to my right, turning to find everyone sitting in a booth in the back of the rest- it was more of a pub, all still in uniform.

"How's everyone doing? Are you all on break?" I ask, sitting down next to Ben.

I get a mixed bunch of "Good" and "Yes" back from the group, while a waiter puts a menu down in front of me.

"So who picked this place?" I inquire, scanning the menu.

"My choice." Ben replies, not looking up from his menu.

"What do you recommend?"

"My personal favourite is the chicken faheitas, you got the option of mild or spicy."

"Spicy it is."

We sit around talking about my travels, and the other's work and relationships while eating.

"So, there I was, pants around my ankles, Cartel breaking the door down, and I was still loading my pi-" I explain, being cut off by two mammals entering the pub with guns that are clearly spray painted air soft guns.

"OI, ALL THE MONEY, RIGHT NOW!" They yell at a waiter.

I lean in towards the center of the table before speaking. "Don't panic and follow me." I stand up after finishing, strolling towards the 'robbers' with my hands in my pockets.

"Oi! Wallet now!" One says, seeing me.

"Don't have one, but what I do have is a real gun," I inform, drawing my pistol and putting a bullet in the ceiling. "Now if you'd be so kind to get on the ground that'd be nice."

They instantly drop the fake guns and hit the floor, being cuffed by my friends in blue.

I hand five hundred bucks to the manager for the hole in the ceiling, before turning back towards the robbers.

"The fuck man? It's just a prank, we have a camera over there!" One of the robbers says, the masks now taken off to reveal the two to be no older then 20.

"Technically you still committed threatening violince with a weapon, strong armed robbery, and terrorism."

"Terrorism?!"

"You used fear to create terror to get something, that's the definition of terrorism. Ben?"

"Yea that's pretty much terrorism." Ben replies, turning away from the cameraman.

I proceed to give a report to the responding units that Wolford called, as well as a nice talking to from Judy for putting a bullet in the ceiling.

I find myself standing under a freeway, surrounded by a ring of mammals, I decided to jump into a impromptu bare-knuckle boxing match.

I wipe my brow, rain coming down in a mist as my fifth opponent of the night, a female cougar, steps into the ring.

"Alright folks." The announcer, a bobcat with anegaphone, announces. "Last match of the night, Cameron 'Inquisition' Robertson verses Claylee 'Mystique' Sanders! Clean fight people, head and body shots only, nothing below the waist."

I ready my stance, hearing the bell ring over my left corner, my opponent and myself begin to circle the ring as the rain increases to a drizzle. I move in and begin to swing, holding short to see how my opponent would react.

They lean out of the punch, instantly going for a counterattack to my stomach. I turn, allowing their fist to graze my stomach, uppercutting with my left hand, catching their jaw and having them stumble back.

I allow them to regain thenselves, and we go back to circling the ring. My opponent fakes me out, landing a punch to my jaw. Blocking the sharp pain I swing low, getting a shot in to their right abdomen, causing them to wince in pain.

As the drizzle increases to a torrential downpour I move in to finish the fight, swinging rapidly with both arms, landing a series of shots to my opponents abdomen, chest, and face.

"No shame in tapping out." I say, jumping back and forth to confuse my opponent.

"I go till the bell rings." She replies, going for a swing before she's fully recovered.

I easily dodge the swing, landing a right uppercut to the bottom of the jaw, followed by two quick shots to the lower body, and finishing with a final sucker punch.

My opponent hits the ground, the referee tapping them out.

I offer a hand to my now recovering opponent, to which she gladly accepts.

"I should have taken the tap out." She complains, tending to a broken nose.

"You're honourable, I respect that." I respond, patting her on the back.

She looks up, letting the rain wash the blood from her face, before accepting a towel with ice from someone.

"You ever want to remach, here's my number, name the place and time." I say, handing her a slip of paper I give to all of the opponents I beat in fights like this.

I walk towards the betting table, grabbing my cut of the bets before I head towards my car.

In the background I hear police sirens, and look up to find several ZPD cruisers pulling in to the underpass.

"God damnit." I grumble, simply walking towards my car, keeping my head low and stuffing my winnings in my pocket.

"Sir I must ask you to stop." I hear behind me, I sigh as I turn, finding myself looking at a female deer, ZPD uniform on.

"Can I help you officer?" I ask innocently, smiling.

"Going to need you to turn around and put your paws behind your back."

I sigh as I turn towards my car, deciding that running will end with me being tazed anyways.

I'm cuffed and lined up with the rest of the detained mammals near the line of cruisers.

I look up as I lean on a cruiser letting the rain cool me down as I manage to get my cuffs in front of me, more for my own comfort then anything else.

"This everyone we got?" I hear to my left, recognizing Judy's voice instantly.

"Yes ma'am, everyone else either got away or wasn't committing anything illegal."

I watch as Judy strolls past everyone as an officer lists what they are arrested for.

"So who here was betting?" Judy asks.

"Everyone up to that Wolf."

"Wol- goddamnit Robertson." I hear, turning to smile at Judy.

She walks up infront if me before turning to the doe who detained me.

"What are his charges?"

"Uhhhh, not determined yet, haven't talked to him."

"What were you doing Cameron?"

"Got bored, decided to jump in for a few fights."

"Any winnings?"

"Left pocket." I grumble as Judy empties my pocket, taking the small wad of cash.

"Thanks, why are you only wearing shorts?"

"Your enemy can grab a shirt, and I'd be crazy to fight wearing pants."

"If you were fighting please step forward."

9 mammals plus me step forward.

"Seeing as all we found the nice box of waivers that all of you signed, you're free to go as long as you hand over your winnings."

I hear a few grumbles from the fighters, but seems to complain as they are uncuffed and hand over the cash hey won.

I rub my now freed wrists, walking towards my car.

"All fighters are expected to report to Precinct One tomorrow morning to file reports, or alternatively you can come in the back of a cruiser and then go home later tonight." Judy announces, a few fighters taking the offer of a ride to the Precinct.

I stroll over to my vehicle, popping my trunk and grabbing a towel, which I originally expected to be using to clean up my own blood, and use it to dry myself enough so that I can drive my car.


End file.
